Choice
by WickedAngel13
Summary: Five years ago Bella was left by Edward. Her life fell apart afterwards. She moved to Italy and has been there for a while. What happens when The Volturi find her willing to end her life? R&R please
1. Chapter 1: Found

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters!**

**Chapter one: Found**

The smell of burning wood and the chemicals used to light the torches sent a young human's mind back to her past. She had left her hometown in Forks, Washington and moved here to Venice, Italy. She was a beautiful girl of twenty-three and she was living in Venice for a while. Five years of living here you get used to many things happening. She had beautiful brown eyes with long auburn hair. She has a lovely body shape, like an hourglass and she is smart for her age despite the clumsiness. This lovely lady's name is Bella Swan.

"God! Don't they ever think about what that smell does for us humans?" She asked herself as she shut her window.

Bella had been shutting herself off to the world and she was happy for it. She had lost everything dear to her five years ago. She has lost her father, her best friend, and her first love. She decided that she needed to move on. Her first love, Edward Cullen, had left her for another vampire and Bella was heartbroken. Not even a year later she lost her dad to a heart attack and she was all alone. After her father's funeral she had told her best friend in the world, Jacob Black, that she was leaving Forks and never returning. Jacob threw a fit and ended up turning into a werewolf. Bella watched him leave her life too.

"It was for the best." Bella said as she plopped down on her window seat.

She stared out the window as the sun set and the torches were still being lit. She had gotten used to the memories but the pain had yet to leave. She hadn't talked to anyone from Forks in those five years and she never planned on it either. She made her choice. She had nothing left in Forks, but painful memories. As Bella moved to get up she did a double take as she saw the Volturi clan walk out into the night to hunt.

Bella remembered them the first time she came to Italy to save Edward. That had been the biggest mistake of her life because not long after they got back he left her....again for another vampire. Aro the leader of the Volturi was informed of this and they had been out to look for her ever since then. She was supposed to be turned into a vampire, but she didn't see that in her future anywhere.

"I guess its death for me." Bella said as she packed her things in a little bag and then got ready to leave the hotel room she had been staying in.

* * *

Aro Volturi was rubbing his forehead as he had heard the news that Bella Swan, the lovely girl that had been with Edward Cullen, was no longer in Forks, Washington. He wondered where she had gone, but there had been no leads for five years. He wanted to find her so he could get this over with.

"Aro? You are going to give your self a headache."

Aro looked up and saw his brother Marcus walking towards him. He leaned back and rested his head against the back of his chair. Marcus Volturi watched his brother fret over everything that had been done and it was funny as hell. They were having problems finding Bella and to Marcus, watching his brother fret was entertainment, but he would never show that to anyone save a few.

"We will find her Aro. I don't know why you are so worried about this." Marcus replied in his calm never changing voice unless Jane was around.

Aro looked at his brother and then the doors opened emitting Jane, Felix, Demetri, and Alec. They had a human between them and Aro stood. Marcus turned as he recognized the scent the human was given off and his eyes widened slightly as he stood facing Bella Swan. Jane smirked as she saw Marcus' face and then looked at Aro.

"We found her walking around the square Aro. What shall we do with her?" Jane asked as she looked at Bella.

Bella just shrugged and Jane was confused for a minute. Never had a human come in to the Volturi castle and stood there like they weren't scared, but then Jane had to remember Bella was not a normal human. Jane moved to the side as Bella stood there in front of Felix and Demetri. Alec was chuckling under his breath as Aro looked at Bella.

"It's good to see you again Bella. Forgive Aro's staring and Alec's laughter, for you have grown into a lovely lady."

Bella turned her attention to Marcus and nodded her head. She watched with a knowing look at Aro shook his head and walked toward her. Jane took her bag and Bella watched her set it aside. Aro stood in front of Bella and Bella looked at him

"I have heard that Edward has left you."

"He decided I was too much to turn so he left me for another vampire. Although I'm curious has to how you didn't catch my scent here in Italy before."

"Before?"

"Aro, I've been living in Italy for the past five years."

Aro, Jane, Marcus, Alec, Felix, and Demetri all stared at Bella and then at each other when the doors slammed open. Caius entered with his wife Athenodora. Jane closed her eyes to reign in her irritation and Bella just raised an eyebrow as Caius turned to look at her.

"Still human I see Bella."

"Hmm."

"You were spoke to girl."

"Really? I am aware of that. I just have nothing to say about it."

"Why you little bitch! I oughta take a bite out of you."

"ATHENODORA! Enough!"

Aro never really got anger unless Caius' wife was involved. He turned toward Caius and looked at him. Caius joined them while his wife stayed behind him as Caius was told of what happened. Jane moved back in front of Bella to guard her form Athenodora and Marcus chuckled under his breath. It seemed to him that Jane had found a friend. Bella simply patted her arm and Jane stood to the side.

"Ah, so he left you. Well I guess we should just kill you."

"That would make you happy wouldn't it Caius. I'm surprised that you haven't asked why I'm in Italy."

"That has run across my mind."

"I live in Italy. Have been for five years."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**A/N: Please review! I will gladly allow help. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to the Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own the dress that Bella wears, but the link to see it is in my profile.**

**Chapter two: Welcome to the Family**

Everyone turned to Athendora and saw her face contort with fury. Bella looked at Jane and watched her move again in front of her. Bella sighed and moved past Jane and stood in front of Aro, Caius, and Marcus. The three of them looked at her and ached an eyebrow.

"You mentioned last time I was here that I was either to be turned or to die. I do not care what the choice is, for I have nothing to live for."

"No."

Aro looked up to see Jane bowing her head and he saw the way Alec glanced at his sister. He saw the fear on his face and then Jane lifted her head. She had blood red tears falling down her face but she was trying to keep the shaking at bay. Marcus saw this too and he saw Caius actually soften his features. The three of them turned towards Bella and saw her standing there. Aro made his choice and then looked at his brother. Marcus nodded and then Caius nodded in silent agreement. Aro turned his attention back to Bella.

"Dear Bella. How would you like to join our family?"

"SHE'S A HUMAN! A SNACK!"

"Caius, your wife, please."

"Of course Aro."

When Caius took his wife away Bella looked to see Jane actually smiling a true smile. Alec shook his head at his sister and Felix looked at Demetri. All four of them looked at Bella and nodded slightly. She looked at Aro and nodded as she felt Jane hug her. Bella jumped at the feeling and Jane chuckled.

"Sorry Bella. I have a friend now."

"It's okay Jane. By the way, may I ask you a question Aro?"

"Of course Bella."

"Have you any idea how bad the torches burn my senses?"

"I am sorry for that Bella. Forgive us."

"I will."

"Lets get you settled then. Jane, my beloved, will you help her please?"

"With pleasure Aro."

Jane pulled Bella away and Aro laughed. Marcus was happy to see that Aro was smiling, but he had also seen the emptiness in Bella's eyes. He knew he needed to help with that.

* * *

Alec had followed his sister and was walking with them when Bella tripped on a broken tile and fell to the floor. Alec picked her up by the waist and set her back on her feet. Bella looked for any scratches and was surprised that none were there.

"What's wrong Bella?"

Bella looked up to see Jane and Alec looking at her and she shook her head. Bella continued to follow Jane to a room that was twice as big as her old room in Forks. Bella looked over at the bed and then looked at Alec. He smiled and chuckled as Bella saw the elegant bed. They didn't sleep but for Bella it was going to be hard when she turned.

"Bella, come we have to get you ready for the ceremony."

"Great. I get to be a doll."

"Just let her have fun."

"All right."

Bella sighed as she moved to the bathroom Alec went to find her a gown. He ran into Marcus and he stumbled backwards. Marcus looked up from thinking and smiled at Alec.

"Forgive me Alec. I didn't mean to do that."

"It's all right Marcus. I was actually on my way to find a gown for Bella. One she can wear for the turning ceremony."

"I have the perfect one. Come with me. Athenodora is going to be pissed about this."

Marcus turned down the corridor and headed to a wing that no one was allowed down. Marcus took a deep breath and took the key to the room from around his neck and opened the door. Alec walked slowly into this room and stopped as a scent that no one had smelled in a while assaulted him.

"Marcus, do you miss Didyme?"

"Very much Alec."

As they stopped at the wardrobe of Marcus' late wife he opened it and pulled out a very beautiful gown. Alec nodded and Marcus very carefully set it down on the bed. He went to gather the accessories that went with it and Alec took those. He let Marcus carry the gown out of the room, making sure to lock it up again. They walked down the corridor and they slipped into Bella's room right as Bella came out of the bathroom in a bathrobe and Jane bouncing behind her just stop and gasp.

* * *

Bella looked at Jane as she got out of the bathtub and looked again at the bathrobe. The thing was made out of stain and silk. Satin and silk! Something that made Bella's mind go 'that's too much to be put on me'. Jane forced her in it and then steered her towards the bedroom. When they entered they saw Marcus and Alec enter and Jane gasped.

"What?"

"Um…Marcus are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes Jane. Bella is about Didyme's height maybe shorter right now, but when she becomes vampire she will be about her height."

"Who is Didyme?"

"My late wife. She's been dead for a while."

"Then I shall respect your wishes while wearing the dress Marcus."

"I appreciate that Bella. Alec and Jane will help you now."

"Marcus, thank you."

Marcus nodded and then exited the room. Jane and Alec turned to Bella and got to work. When they were done, Bella looked amazing. She looked like a princess from a fairy tale. She looked absolutely stunning. More stunning than Athenodora, but Jane would never say that out loud unless she was near Bella or Marcus.

"Bella, it's time."

"Okay."

"Bella, welcome to the family."

With that Bella actually smiled at Alec and he held his arm out for her to take. Jane walked in front of them and then stopped at the throne room doors. Jane took a deep breath, looked at Alec and Bella, and pushed the doors open. All Bella heard was gasps and she squeezed Alec's arm tighter. Alec patted her hand to calm her. The trio then stopped in the middle of the room and waited for Aro, Marcus, and Caius to arrive.

* * *

A/N: Read and Review please. Third chapter is coming up. I thanks to all those who have reviewed on the first chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Feelings

**Hey Guys! I hope you enjoyed it so far. Here's Chapter Three!**

**Chapter three: Feelings**

Bella took a deep breath and then looked to see Aro, Marcus, and Caius enter the throne room and of course Athenodora entered as well. She had yet to look behind Jane and it was a good sign that she wasn't aware of the dress Bella had on then. Jane relaxed a bit, but Marcus looked at her and then to Caius. Caius had known about the gown being given to Bella, and he knew what his wife would do once she saw Bella. Aro stood from his chair gaining everyone's attention Alec patted Bella's arm and then stood in front of her with his twin.

"My children, today we bring another to our coven. She will be loved by all and respected by all."

Everyone nodded and then Aro motioned for Jane and Alec to move aside. As they did, several gasps were heard again, but the one that was the most audible was Athenodora. She stood up immediately and Caius covered his face with his hand. Marcus covered a smile and Bella raised an eyebrow.

"She does not deserve to wear that gown!"

Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She looked at Caius and he nodded his head lightly telling her she could say what she wanted. Aro watched as Bella moved towards the center of the throne room.

"The world does not revolve around you Athenodora. Shut up and sit down beside you loving husband and deal with it."

"W-w-w…Caius, are you going…you are a puny human."

"You are an annoying bitch. We all have our faults. Now shut up!"

Aro watched with amusement as Caius pulled Athenodora into the chair beside him and Marcus looked at Bella with a smile and laughter in his eyes. Caius sighed and then nodded to his brother to continue. Aro looked at Bella and walked to her side.

"This beautiful creature has decided to join our family and we will see her in three days time."

As Bella turned to look at Aro, he felt a pull towards her and she nodded for him to continue. Jane tried to contain her joy, but jumped up and down when Aro bit Bella's neck. Alec placed a hand on Jane's shoulder and squeezed. She stopped and looked at him. There was a smile on the boy's face, but he just shook his head. Jane stopped as Bella fell faint into Aro's arms. Aro placed her on a golden bed with black sheets. He stayed by the bedside and many of the others left to guard. The ones that remained were Jane, Alec, Aro, Marcus, Caius, and Athenodora.

* * *

It had been two days since Bella had been bitten and Athenodora was recently sitting at Bella's side. When Jane entered she froze and stared. Athenodora looked up and motioned her forward.

"What is it Jane?"

"A message for you from Caius. If I may ask you a question my lady?"

"Of course."

"Why are you sitting with Bella?"

Athenodora took the message and quickly read it as she looked at Jane. She sighed and then moved Bella's hair out of her face. Jane watched her and then saw the tear drop. Jane then figured it out and slowly moved to Athenodora's side and knelt down.

"You had a daughter didn't you Athenodora?"

"I did Janey. She was so beautiful, like Bella. I was so happy, but then a newborn vampire killed her one night. I couldn't get over the grief and pain it caused me. I told Caius about it and he stopped talking to me after that for a week."

Jane had never seen this side of Athenodora. She had always thought she was a malice bitch. As Jane sat there she heard a hiss and saw Bella waking up. Athenodora went to get the Brothers and then returned with Caius by her side. She watched as Jane moved and she looked at her pleadingly to never tell anyone her story. Jane nodded and then Aro stepped forward and placed a hand on Bella's arm.

* * *

Bella woke up and then first thing she felt was a hand on her arm. She looked to see Aro looking at her with worry. She then looked around and then sat up slightly. And then jumped back as Jane approached her. Jane stopped and waited till she cooled down. Marcus stepped over to Bella and then she stood and Jane ran into her arms. Bella wrapped her arms around the girl and kissed her hair.

"I'm sorry Jane. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"It's okay."

As Bella looked up she locked eyes with Aro and felt something go through her. She was still looking at Aro when someone cleared their throat. She looked to see Marcus smiling at her and she looked away. Jane let her go and stood by her side.

* * *

Athenodora made no move and then looked up at Bella. Caius saw the longing in his wife's eyes and looked at Bella as she was talking with Jane and Marcus. He drew her to the side and took her face in his hands.

"Love, what is it?"

"Nothing Caius. It's nothing."

"Athenodora, what is wrong? You have never been this silent in the presence of anyone."

"She's just really beautiful."

"You're upset because you were put you in your place aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Ah."

Caius chuckled at his wife and she looked at him. He kissed her forehead when a small dainty hand tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see Bella behind him.

* * *

Bella looked at Caius and then Athenodora. She held out her hand and Athenodora looked down to see a necklace that was so beautiful that she was afraid to touch it. Marcus chuckled and stepped up behind Bella and looked at Caius.

"Bella feels bad for how she's treated Athenodora three days ago, and she presents you with this necklace. I sent Jane out to buy it."

"But Marcus, it's too much."

"Nonsense."

"If it is mine to give then I want Bella to keep it. She will need something for the ball on St. Marcus' Day as it is."

Bella looked at Athenodora and then smiled at the older female Vampire. Athenodora smiled back and then turned Bella around and latched the necklace around her throat.

"Perfect."

Marcus, Caius, Bella, Athenodora, and Jane all looked over at Aro and he looked away. His brother's shared a look and Jane shook her head. Athenodora took Bella's arm and headed towards the door when something caught her attention.

"Bella, dear, aren't you hungry at all?"

"No. I'm not."

"Strange."

Bella went with Athenodora and they went to the library to talk. Caius and Marcus chuckled as they looked at Aro.

"Perfect? Could you have been any more obvious brother?"

"Oh shut up Marcus."

"I find it funny. Out lovely young vampire has caught our leader."

"I'm glad you two think this is funny."

With that Aro went to his room and for once sat down and thought about what just happen between him and Bella. She was a newborn and he was the leader of the coven. As he grew more confused, his feelings for Bella grew stronger. He sighed as he stood and went out to hunt.

* * *

A/N: Please review. Chapter Four is coming soon so bear with me.


	4. Chapter 4: Trusting Your Heart

**Thanks to all those who have posted reviews so far. I know that you guys are all dying to read more so here it is. The fourth chapter of the story. I hope you guys enjoy it and again I thank all those of you that have reviewed. So Enjoy guys!**

**Chapter four: Trusting Your Heart**

It had been two weeks since Bella was turned and she found herself thinking more and more about Aro. He was in her thoughts all the time. When she would pass him in the corridor it was like something was pulling her to him. She decided that she would talk to Marcus about this. Marcus had become a friend to her and Caius was being nice to her. All three of the brothers spoiled her, but she had noticed that Aro had been spoiling her more lately and she was so confused.

"Bella? You look lost."

Bella looked up into the eyes of Marcus. She smiled at him, but he could tell that she was still thinking. He held out his hand and she took it. As they walked the corridors he saw her lines and it was interesting.

"Marcus?"

"Yes Bella?"

"You're like a father figure to me, yet you are still a friend. I was wondering if you could tell me why I'm drawn to Aro so much."

"That has puzzled me as well dear one. I think of you as my daughter yet you are falling in love with my brother. I must ask you though, have you not noticed that Jane is his beloved one?"

"I have and it worries me that she will not like it that I have feelings for Aro."

"You can only talk to her about them. I wish to discuss something else with you though."

"What is that?"

"Your powers."

Bella looked at him and raised an eyebrow as he smiled at her. Before either of them spoke though Jane came bouncing down the corridor. Bella smiled and Jane ran up to her and hugged her. Bella looked down and saw Jane smirking.

"Yes Jane?"

"You are to be ready for the ball that's tonight."

"Jane, we still have hours before it starts."

"Yes, but Bella…I want to go shopping. Athenodora wants to take you to shop."

Bella stopped and her mouth dropped open. Yes Athenodora was different towards her since she had woken up two weeks ago, but…this was just completely off the woman's personality. Bella looked at Jane and saw her begging and nodded. Jane jumped up and down and then saw Alec. She ran to her brother and started jumping up and down in front of him.

"You've made her happy Bella. She loves you and will do anything to make you happy."

"I can see that Marcus."

"Before you leave I wish to talk with you."

"If you do, Athenodora will come searching and I really don't want to see her mad. It will just piss me off."

"Very well. I do wish to speak with you before the ball though."

"Of course Marcus. I better go before Jane gives Alec a headache."

Marcus nodded and laughed as Bella pulled Jane away from her brother and then they walked to find Athenodora at the front gate waiting.

* * *

Aro was sitting in his chair and as usual he was listening to the news around the world. He saw his brothers walk in and he noticed the slight smile on Marcus' face. He knew that only one person was able to make anyone smile and it was Bella. He just wished he knew more about his feelings for her than he did now. As soon as Felix and Demetri finished with their reports he dismissed them.

"You look bored Aro. I thought that was Marcus' job."

"Ha ha Caius. You're starting to sound like Aro here."

Aro rubbed his face when Alec walked through the door. Behind him were Bella and Jane and instantly his day was brightened. Jane noticed this, but chose not to say anything about it. Aro noticed that Bella and Jane were talking and Jane was bouncing up and down. Alec smiled at Marcus and Caius and then he bowed before them. Bella stopped and bowed with him and Jane and then stood up again. Marcus stood and slowly descended the stirs in front of the thrones.

"Excuse me brothers. I have to talk to these three children."

"We didn't do anything Marcus. Just spoiled Bella rotten."

"When I told you not to might we add Jane."

"You deserve it! You are a beautiful woman who needs beautiful clothes. Even Athenodora said so."

"Jane, do we have to go through this again?"

"Yes! You would hurt poor Aro's feelings!"

Alec, Marcus, Caius, Bella and Aro all went silent at Jane's announcement and Bella lifted her gaze to look at Aro. He looked so calm and peaceful, yet Bella could feel his confusion, hurt, and love rolling off him in waves. Marcus was the first to break the silence and moved the three of them towards the door. Aro watched Bella walk with him until she was no longer in his sight. He stood and went to hunt. Caius needed to talk to his wife for she always heard gossip no matter what it was.

* * *

Jane, Alec, and Bella were all sitting in the library with Marcus and he was chuckling as he watched them. He saw Bella's lines and then he saw her powers. He looked at Bella closer and he understood now what she had.

"Bella, do you realize that you can feel other people's emotions?"

"I can do what?"

Marcus moved to sit in the chair next to Jane and she crawled up into his lap. Jane was always allowed up in his lap and Bella smiled. She then looked at Marcus with a raised eyebrow.

"I can feel emotions?"

"No just emotions, but your true love's emotions only. I have seen it and you also have the power to freeze the minds of enemies. You are also a shield to us all."

"I knew about the shield since no can read my thoughts and that hasn't changed. Aro touched my hand yesterday and he couldn't read my thoughts."

"You are just special Bella! You are my big sister!"

"Yes Jane I am. You are also Aro's beloved one."

"So? He needs to be happy! If you have feelings for him that would be wonderful! I would be more than happy!"

Marcus smiled a knowing smile at Bella and Jane jumped off and ran to Bella. As she hugged Bella, Alec chuckled. Marcus, Bella, and Jane looked over at him and then they heard the door shut. They looked to see Caius enter and had a shocked look on his face.

"How much did you hear?"

"Her powers and then I tuned out what Jane said."

"Good!"

"Jane, dear, please stop yelling. We can hear you."

"Sorry."

"It's okay Jane."

Jane smiled and then looked up at the clock that was in the room. She jumped up and grabbed Bella's hand.

"We have to get you ready. The ball is only five hours away. I want to take as long as I can."

"Of course Jane."

"YAY!"

Alec and Marcus laughed as Caius just smiled and then the three men went to find Aro so they could get him ready for the ball.

* * *

Aro returned to the castle after his hunt and of course he was satisfied. He entered his room and saw his brothers and Alec waiting. He looked at the clock and he saw that there were only five hours till the Ball. He sighed and raised an eyebrow when Alec moved and on his bed was a brand new suit with blue and silver.

"Okay what are you three up to now?"

"Nothing Aro. We just thought you would like a new suit for the ball tonight."

"Alec, do I have to make sure nothing is going on?"

"If you wish you can."

Alec could always hide certain things, but for him there was really nothing to hide. Marcus and Caius well that was a different story all together, for they always were hiding things. Aro nodded once he was done looking into Alec's thoughts and he turned to look at his brothers.

"You two aren't planning on playing matchmaker are you?"

"Oh no. Athenodora is though so she was the one who picked the suit out."

"How did I know that I was going to be dragged into this?"

"Just humor her Aro. I really don't want to put up with her mood swings."

"Very well."

Aro went to get ready while Marcus and Caius did the same. Alec was told to help Aro and he was all but happy to.

* * *

Jane was brushing Bella's hair when she looked up and saw Bella's eyes glaze over. Jane had never seen Bella cry, but she didn't want to cause her to cry. Jane hurried around and stood in front of Bella and looked at her with worry.

"Bella, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong? Have I done something? Tell me what wrong! You're scaring me!"

"I'm sorry Jane. My feelings are all strange and it's confusing."

"Tell me! I'll help!"

"I'm not sure how you would feel honey."

"Please? I won't tell anyone."

"Okay."

Jane hurried behind her and then started brushing her hair. She knew that Bella would feel a little worried so Jane took care of her hair while she waited for Bella to speak. Bella sighed and then looked at Jane in the mirror.

"I'm starting to have feelings for Aro."

"So?"

"So, I don't want you hurt."

"I won't be. I'll always be his beloved, but you share a bond with him. I've seen the way that he looks at you. He loves you."

"How can you tell?"

"Bella! Have you not noticed how much stuff he's bought you lately? That brand new necklace that you always wear, the nice new gloves he bought you for when we hunt, the million gowns he's bought you including the one I plan on making you wear tonight, plus he never yells at you and he is always watching you. He's never mad and he brightens once you entered the room. How can you think he doesn't love you?"

"I just thought that he was being nice. I didn't know."

"Trust me he loves you and I see it in you that you love him too. Please just give him a chance."

"I'll try Jane."

"Don't try! Do! Aro needs to be happy! I want Aro to be happy and if you make him happy then I'm happy!"

"Thank you for listening to me Jane."

"You're most welcome. Now lets finish getting you ready. Trust your feelings and your heart Bella. I know he loves you and you can even try dancing with him."

"I love you Jane."

"I love you too Bella. My sister forever."

Bella smiled as Jane hurried to her wardrobe and pulled the gown out and practically played Barbie with her. Bella loved Jane, but she started thinking that Jane had a point. Aro had given her more gifts than the others and they were always way more expensive than she liked. She would definitely try and see where this relationship goes.

* * *

Alec waited two hours after Aro was done with his bath to help him dress. He knew that his sister would be bouncing all over the place with Bella, but he had seen the dress that Jane had picked out for her to wear. Alec remembered that particular dress catching Aro's eye and he bought it on the whim of giving it to Bella. He looked up when he heard the bathroom door open and saw Aro enter his room in a blue silk robe and look at Alec.

"What Alec?"

"You like Bella don't you?"

"How did you know that?"

"You have not spent any money or at least not as much as you have unless it's on me or Janey. Why did you start with Bella?"

"I can't stop thinking about her Alec. I don't know why."

"She loves all the gifts, but she is still fragile Aro. She hasn't been in a relationship with anyone in five years."

"I know."

Aro was helped in his suit and then he looked at the clock and read he had three more hours. He decided to go see his brothers. Alec followed him like he always did and they both slipped into Marcus' chambers. Marcus smirked as he looked up from pulling his shirt on and started buttoning the suit shirt.

"What Aro? You look confused?"

"Tell me what you see when I'm in the room with Bella?"

"Your lines are stronger and the one that's pointing to her is the strongest."

Alec had taken over the job of helping Marcus with his suit and he was glad Alec was here. The damn thing had so many buttons that Marcus would be surprised if he didn't rip the thing off after the ball.

"Just tell her my brother. Get to know her, and try not to scare her off."

"I think he's been doing that buying her so much expensive things."

"What? I know she doesn't like it when we spend money on her, but I can't help but think of her when I see something absolutely gorgeous."

"I think we have a lovesick fool on our hands Alec."

"I'm not a lovesick fool! I'm a confused lovesick fool."

"Follow your heart Aro. It's just going to be slow since it's been five years since she's had anything to do with anyone."

"Very well brother."

Marcus sighed and then he looked at his brother. He heard the door open and saw Athenodora standing there and she bowed her head. Aro turned and he raised an eyebrow at this.

"Marcus, Jane would like to borrow the drape of Didyme's for Bella."

"Which one Athenodora?"

"The silver one."

"Very well. I will bring it to her when I leave here. Anything else?"

"No. Forgive me for not knocking. I wasn't aware that Aro was here."

"It's all right. You might want to go find Caius. He's supposed to be informing us when the guests arrive."

"Yes Marcus."

Aro sighed as he watched the door shut and then saw Alec move to the side as Marcus pulled his boots on and then they went to the door.

"Be your self Aro. If you have to, ask her to dance at the dance tonight, but keep in mind you are the one who invited the Cullens."

"I am aware of that. It will do her good to see them except for Edward."

"Exactly. If it comes too much she will have problems. She has one more power but I can't tell what it is."

"I'm sure you will share what her powers are later."

"I will."

Aro nodded and headed towards the ballroom with Alec as Marcus made a stop at his wife's room and found the drape that Jane needed and locked the room up again. He had a smile on his face at the thought of Bella in his brother's arms. He knew for a fact that they both loved each other, but they needed to find out themselves. No one needed to rush them. He was also looking forward to the ball for he knew what Edward Cullen would do to Bella. She had not spoken of him for weeks and she was very strongly against seeing him. The other Cullens she was dying to see again. He just hoped no one got hurt tonight physically. He chuckled and made his way to Bella's room.

* * *

A/N: Hey Guys! That was the forth chapter. Please review. I'm glad that you all are likeing it so far and I have a few surprises in Chapter Five coming up and I jsut hope you guys like it. Later!


	5. Chapter 5: All Hell Breaks Loose

**Hey guys! Thanks for the review and those of you whom have given me ideas. Here it is! The ball scene all of you have been dying to read! I've made this one long so it's more and so much more intense. ENJOY!**

**Chapter Five: All Hell Breaks Loose and Feelings are Revealed**

Bella was so nervous that she had to pace in her room. Marcus had dropped off the beautiful silver drape that belonged to his wife and Bella had kissed his cheek. He smiled and patted her cheek with his hand and then kissed her forehead. She was wearing the most expensive gown she had ever seen and it was beautiful on her. Jane had gone all out and right now she went to find Alec, so he could escort Bella into the ballroom. It had been over one hour and the ball had already started. Bella couldn't go to the ball knowing the Cullens were there. She looked at the clock and nearly two hours had gone by. She knew that if she didn't make an appearance soon Aro would be mad about it. Bella sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror one last time and then picked up the drape carefully and was trying to figure it out when a knock on her door brought her out of her musings. She went to open the door and was met by Athenodora holding a fan.

"Bella, what's wrong? You should be happy. You have a family that loves you so much and you are seeing new people and maybe old friends."

"I'm not though! The Cullens are going to be here and I really don't want to see them knowing Edward will be here!"

"Darling, tell me what's wrong. Here you don't want to tear that drape. Marcus will never forgive me if anything happen to it."

"Forgive me Athenodora. I just don't know what to do tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"I will have to see _him_ again! I can't do that! I was so hurt by him that it's too much to bear. I can't begin to tell you how much it hurts just to be in the same room with him."

Athenodora had never seen Bella so upset before. She moved to her side and helped her sit down. Then to Bella's surprise the older female vampire took her in her arms and rocked her. Bella just let her body relax and then she looked at Athenodora.

"You have a new family and that is here for you Bella. Trust me Marcus hasn't let anyone borrow his wife's things like he does you. He loves you like his own daughter. I've never seen him smile so much in my life and that's saying something."

"Thank you Athenodora. I think we better head downstairs. I'm sure Aro is going crazy not knowing where I am."

"I'm sure he is. You will be the star of the ball darling."

A knock came at the door and the two women turned to see Alec walk in and Bella smiled at him. He held out his hand and she took it. The three of them headed out when Bella stopped and looked around. She then grabbed the silver drape and Athenodora helped her with it. Alec smiled and then walked with her as she talked with him.

* * *

Aro had been at the ball for over two hours and he hadn't seen Bella anywhere. He sent Alec to find her and hopefully she wouldn't be too sad and angry with him for inviting the Cullens.

"You are worried brother."

Aro looked up to see Caius and Marcus standing by him. He sighed and nodded. He looked around again for Bella and again was met with no trace of her. Marcus chuckled and patted his shoulder.

"She's probably nervous brother. Give her time."

"I'm worried she's run."

"I doubt she's done that Aro."

Suddenly the door opened and Alec walked in with Bella on his arm. Everyone was so amazed by the beauty that this one vampire gave off than she was the star of the ball. Alec allowed her to mingle and then moved towards the brothers. He stopped and bowed.

"She's not really wanting to see the Cullens."

"Well that would have been obvious Alec. Stay close in case she needs you."

"Yes Lord Marcus."

Alec walked over to where Felix and Demetri were standing they nodded to him. Marcus and Caius watched how Bella moved through the crowd and she smiled at many people when they commented her gown. They then noticed that the Cullens were right in her path. This would be either interesting or it would be a disaster.

* * *

Bella stopped as she found the Cullens and they stared at her. Jasper being the closet one to her raised an eyebrow. Carlisle was stunned because he had never seen a more beautiful vampire and Rosalie was just speechless.

"Hello."

"Hello."

"We didn't know Aro had a beautiful vampire in his family."

"I'm the new addition to the family."

"I'm sorry to say this, but you look like a friend of ours."

"Oh?"

"Her name was…"

"Bella?"

"Yes how did you know?"

Bella raised an eyebrow at that and suddenly felt a hand on her back. She glanced to the side to see Aro. He looked at her and then looked at Carlisle.

"I see you met the newest member of our family Carlisle. Forgive me if she was being rude."

"Oh no. She wasn't."

"Oh that's good. I need to steal her away so I can introduce her to everyone at once."

"Of course Aro."

"Thank you."

Bella was gently directed towards the thrones but she looked at Aro. He was wearing a new suit and Bella had no doubt of who got it for him. Athenodora was playing matchmaker and it was kind of scary when you thought about it. As Aro took her hand and helped her up the stairs she looked at Marcus. He smiled and then chuckled as she was turned.

"Easy brother."

"I was easy."

"I'm sure."

"Gentlemen. Lets not fight in her presence please. It will upset her."

"Thank you Caius."

"You are most welcome."

Bella took her spot beside Marcus and then he laughed quietly as everyone turned to Aro. Bella was very nervous, but Marcus was also picking up the waves of anger and he knew whom it was directed at.

"Welcome friends and family to the St. Marcus Day Ball. We hope you have fun and we have human blood and animal blood for you to enjoy. Please mingle, dance, and enjoy yourselves. Also before we get started, I would like to introduce our newest family member. If you will all help me welcome our lovely Isabella Marie Volturi"

Everyone started clapping and Carlisle and his family, well they were all stunned when Bella stepped up beside Aro. Rosalie and Alice were stunned and Esme grabbed Carlisle's arm so she wouldn't fall over from the pure shock of the entire thing. Bella took Aro's hand and they descended the stairs and he tucked her arm through his arm.

"Bella, dear you can't stay mad at the entire family can you?"

"They didn't stop Edward from hurting me."

"They still love you though."

"Do they? I see them all stunned that I chose this life."

"That's because you are a stunning vampire. You even put Rosalie to shame which she is actually happy not to be the center of attention."

"I don't like it either."

"Not even if you caught someone's attention that would treat you like a queen?"

Bella looked at Aro, but she never could say anything when a little pixie hugged her. Aro left her side and he went to mingle.

* * *

Bella hugged Alice back, but then she pulled back and saw the look of confusion on her friend's face. She then saw that the other Cullens had stepped up to her. She took a step back from Alice and then saw Esme and Rosalie move towards her. She allowed them to hug her as well as Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle. Though when Edward moved towards her she backed away and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Bella, please forgive me."

"No."

Carlisle pulled his son back and watched Bella relax slightly. He saw a new Bella in front of him and it scared him slightly. He watched as Bella turned to talk with Esme and Rosalie when he saw that Jasper felt the powers she harbored. Jasper knew that if she got pissed off enough that her hidden power would come out, because they were rolling of her in waves.

"Bella, you look beautiful. Why did you come to the Volturi?"

"What do you mean Carlisle?"

"You just disappeared from my sight Bella! I was worried."

"Five years has changed me. I am no longer the Bella you knew in Forks. I have been living in Italy for five years. I finally decided that it was either time for me to die or join another family who would actually turn me."

Everyone saw the look she directed at Edward. They stepped back as they watched her eyes flash with annoyance. Bella clamed down and she looked at Jasper and bowed her head.

"Your power is amazing."

"Thank you Jasper. Forgive me for the emotion overload."

"It's all right."

"Bella?"

"Yes Rose?"

"You are beyond beautiful and I am sorry for what happen."

"Don't be. Your brother is an ass."

"I'm standing right here!"

"In which I don't want you to be!"

Edward glared at her and then watched as she started talking with Alice when he saw that she was no longer the weak human. He wanted her back.

* * *

Aro watched with his brothers how Bella would do around the Cullens and he was surprised that she was ignoring one of them but also didn't tell him to leave. Suddenly he saw Edward grab Bella by the arm and dragged her from the ballroom. Aro raised an eyebrow and followed them.

"I shall go see what this is about."

"We will be here laughing."

"I'm sure you will be."

Aro walked until he came to the outside and then heard yelling down the corridor on the left. He walked until he found the two he was looking for and he came just in time to see Edward get slapped in the face.

* * *

Bella was so pissed with Edward when he pulled her from the ballroom. She yanked on her arm and he stopped. Then he pinned her to a wall and tried to kiss her. She moved away from him every time and pushed him back.

"I'm sorry Bella. I was stupid then."

"No. I don't want anything to do with you."

"Please take me back? I said I was sorry."

"I said no."

"Fine then I'll force you."

Edward grabbed her face and she pushed him away again. She looked at him and then saw him advancing her again. She crossed her arms and then saw him stop not very far from her.

"I love you Bella. What do you not understand?"

Bella slapped him across the face and the blow caused Edward to stumble back. He looked at her and growled. Bella growled back until a hand on her back stopped her. She then saw the sight of a black suit with blue and sliver standing in front of her. She calmed down when she felt Aro's fury towards Edward, but she took his suit jacket in her hands and then patted his arm.

"I'm fine Aro."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Aro nodded knowing she wasn't fine, but was putting on a show so Edward would not understand. He watched Bella looked at Edward and the words that came from her mouth surprised him and Edward both.

"I do not love you Edward. I haven't for five years. Go find another mate. I'm done with your pathetic ass. So in other words for you, go to hell!"

Aro steered Bella back to the ball and left Edward with Felix and Demetri who had come out of nowhere.

* * *

Three hours after the little episode between Bella and Edward and she hadn't seen him which in her mind was a good thing. The other Cullens were happy for her and glad that she was with a family that loved her, but she couldn't get the picture of how Aro had looked when he had found them and stepped in front of her. Did that really mean that he did love her more than she thought?

"Your thoughts must be worrisome."

Bella looked up to see Aro standing beside her, watching the dancers. She looked around to see that Esme and Carlisle were dancing along with all their children. She saw Jane and Alec standing nearby in case she needed them, but she felt really safe next to Aro. She felt the frustration coming off of him and turned to him.

"Why are you frustrated Aro?"

"Huh?"

"You're frustrated. Why?"

"I'm a chicken when it comes to a young lady."

"I see. What about her?"

"I'm not sure that she would like to dance with me. Seeing as I am older than her."

"Then maybe you should try and ask her then."

Aro watched as Bella's eyes caught his and he felt an electric shock go throughout his body. He offered her his hand and Bella smiled as she took it. Aro took her out on the dance floor and twirled her into his arm. Bella's hand landed on his shoulder and he swept her across the dance floor. Bella smiled at him as he did and Aro saw most couples in aw. Aro lowered his voice deadly low so only Bella could hear and whispered in her ear.

"You are making every woman jealous."

"How am I doing that?"

"Because, first of all you are in my arms dancing, plus you are the most beautiful one here."

"Ah, and the one I'm dancing with is having problems expressing his attention for someone."

"That you are right and I am dancing with that woman."

"Aro, you don't really mean me do you?"

"Of course I do. Who else would I mean?"

"Well, I just thought that you didn't really like me that way is all."

Bella lowered her head and continued to look away from Aro's face when a hand drew her chin up and she looked into Aro's red glowing eyes.

"I love you more than I have ever loved someone. Jane is like my daughter but she will always be my beloved, but you I want as my bride."

"Then you may have me Aro, for I want no one else for my husband."

Bella felt his thumb moving across her chin and she then felt him press his lips to hers. Bella kissed him back as he held her. Couples around them were in shock and clapping.

* * *

Jane was bouncing up and down when she bumped into Alice Cullen. Jane looked at her and then they both looked at Bella. They both had a smile on their faces and Jane could tell that she would like Alice. Alice looked at Jane and then watched her friend stand in the arms of her true love.

"Alice, would you mind helping me plan something for them."

"Of course Jane."

Jane and Alice smiled and then continued to watch the spectacle that was in the middle of the ballroom's dance floor.

* * *

Bella heard a slow dance come on and then felt Aro's hand move to her waist. She heard a chuckle and saw that Marcus was smiling towards them. She shook her head and buried her face into Aro's head as many other couples started to join them. Aro felt her bury her face and then saw that Marcus was watching them.

"He's smirking isn't he?"

"What else would he be doing Aro?"

"Good point."

Bella swayed with him until the doors flew open. Felix and Demetri flew through the air and landed not far from Bell and Aro. Aro looked up and saw Edward growling as he launched himself at him.

* * *

Bella grew angry as she watched her love get taken to the floor. Marcus and Caius came up in front of her and they didn't realize that she was unleashing her other power. Jasper was near by and he had to step back causing his family to look at Bella. They saw her eyes glowing a bright red and they knew something was about to happen. Bella closed her eyes and then reopened them and then looked down at her hands. Bella nearly let her voice go when she saw that coming from her hands was ice. She could freeze her enemies with her hands, but also with a look. This was new to her. She looked up at Marcus to see him starring at her.

"You knew?"

"Not until you unlocked it. I couldn't tell."

"Oh."

Marcus turned back to see Aro grabbing Edward by the neck and he looked at Bella. Bella kept her face in check and then watched as Aro crossed to her. Marcus and Caius moved to the side and then let Bella walk into Aro's arms.

"She's mine! She doesn't belong with you!"

"Silence!"

Carlisle moved to Bella's side and took her in his arms as Aro went towards Edward. Aro lifted Edward off the floor and then looked at him.

"You have disrespected me and my bride for the last time. It will be up to Bella if you should live or not."

Everyone froze and Carlisle looked at Bella as she gave him a look of apology. Everyone waited for the edict and then Bella stepped forward.

* * *

"I'm not going to allow my family to be hurt any longer. I'm sorry Carlisle but I can't let him live."

Bella saw the others nod as they understood and she stepped back as everyone looked at Aro and Edward. Marcus placed a hand on her shoulder and he saw that the line connecting her to Edward was broken forever. She hated him for what he had done to her and to her new family. He took her back and handed her to Athenodora. Aro let everyone witness the death of Edward and Felix and Demetri cleaned up the body as the ball came to a close. Athenodora helped Bella from the room and Aro extended an invite to Carlisle and his family to stay longer. Carlisle declined, but promised that they would visit when they could. Aro agreed and then went to find his love.

* * *

A/N: Please review. I'm going to start on Chapter six and it is about Aro and Bella's date that I have planned for them. Though it will take a few weeks or so after the ball.


	6. Chapter 6: The Date

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and I know that a lot of people are upset that I killed Edward off in the last chapter. If you will bear with me I will make sure you understand why. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's kind of short but I will make up for it in the next chapters. Later guys! ENJOY!**

**Chapter Six: The Date**

It had been several weeks after the ball and Bella was still a little upset. Her powers were under her control and she was always upset at the memory of Edward harming her family. She was at the moment walking the corridor from between her bedroom and Aro's. He had made it clear that he wanted her near him at all times. She had been happy to grant him that wish, but there was just something pulling at the back of her mind and telling her she had forgotten something.

"Walking around here and thinking could be dangerous."

Bella looked up into the eyes of Caius and she smiled. Caius had turned into another father figure to her, but he couldn't ever tell if she was happy or sad by the way she thought.

"I was just thinking. Has Aro come back from hunting?"

"Not yet. He's still out."

"Oh."

"You miss him?"

"Very much Caius."

"Maybe you can go find Jane and Alec. I'm sure they're in the library."

"I might do that. Thank you Caius."

Caius smiled and walked towards his room where no doubt that Athenodora was. Bella walked towards the library when she suddenly felt a hand on her lower back. She turned and saw Alec beside her. She exhaled and looked at him.

"Sorry Bella. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's all right Alec. Is there something you needed?"

"Not really, but I was told to give you this from Aro. He has just arrived back and he went to clean up before he saw you."

"Oh thank you Alec. Join me in the library?"

Alec nodded and he opened the door. Bella was only three steps into the library when she was hugged. Alec smiled and saw that Jane was fond of Bella that it made his heart swell. Marcus cleared his throat and Jane let go of Bella and then ran back to what she was doing. Bella chuckled and then sat down beside Jane on the couch.

"What's in the box Bella?"

Bella looked down and opened the box from Aro. Inside was a very beautiful necklace. Jane was jumping up and down and Alec had to grab his sister's shoulders so she would stop.

"You are making me dizzy Jane."

"Good."

"Both of you stop arguing."

"Yes Bella."

Bella closed the box and then looked up as the door opened. She smiled and Marcus knew who was there.

* * *

Aro entered the library and saw that Bella had opened her gift. He saw then that Alec and Jane rushed out of the room and Marcus followed them. He moved to sit beside Bella and was rewarded with a kiss.

"Thank you Aro. It's very beautiful."

"You are welcome my angel. Anything for you."

"Aro, I have been thinking and something is bothering me."

"What is it?"

"When I was with Edward there was another vampire. We never found her again after her mate was killed."

"She will never hurt you love. I will make sure of it."

"Please. I don't want to have to kill anyone."

Aro pulled her into his lap and held her to him. He had worried constantly over her well being after the death of Edward for there was something that told me that she was hurting, but when he asked her about it, she replied she was scared of her powers. He had spent every minute of his free time with her and some of that time was with Jane also. He looked up as the door opened and he saw Felix.

"Yes Felix?"

"Jane wishes to help Bella with tonight."

"Oh yes. I'll walk her to her room."

"Jane will be waiting."

"Thank you."

Bella looked at Aro and then moved from his lap as they both stood. She leaned her head against his shoulder and then felt his fingers under her chin. She raised her head and let him kiss her.

"Jane has something planned for us tonight. She wants it to be a surprise for you."

"Yet you know what it is?"

"Can you blame her for telling me?"

"No."

"Then I should get you to her quickly."

Bella smiled and they walked down the corridor to her room and then before Aro let her go he kissed her again and then left her to Jane's capable hands.

* * *

Jane had stepped out of the room for a bit and Alec was left with Bella. He watched as she looked out the window when he decided to broach a subject her had wanted to speak with her about. He didn't know what she'd do, but he wanted Jane to be happy for anyone and so he thought about his sister too.

"Bella?"

"Yes Alec?"

"How much do you love Jane?"

"I love her like my own daughter. Why do you ask?"

"I…I…"

Alec froze as he sat down on the bed in the room and he heard the rustle of a gown. He looked up to see Bella in front of him and then a hand on his shoulder. Bella was worried and then saw in Alec's eyes that he was trying to ask her something.

"What are you trying to ask Alec?"

"I think you should adopt Jane as your daughter. That way she doesn't feel left out."

"I see. I'll talk that over with Aro. You know I love you both so much."

"We love you too, but I wonder sometimes if Jane is only acting this way because she's hiding the pain."

"Maybe you should talk with Jane about this as well Alec."

"Okay."

Bella kissed his forehead and then heard her door open. Jane bounced through the door and scrambled to the vanity and picked up the necklace Aro had given her that morning.

"Here. You must wear it Bella."

"All right Jane dear."

Bella had her place it on her neck and then Jane pulled her out of the room. Alec followed and started laughing as Jane bounced up and down all the way.

* * *

Bella was pushed out onto the tower balcony and then she heard the door shut. She chuckled lightly as Jane hurried away giggling. She looked out over the balcony and then heard the soft sound of a voice she loved.

"I think Jane needs to stop getting advice from Athenodora. You may start looking more beautiful than her."

"Aro that wasn't nice."

"I was trying though Bella."

"Love, Athenodora has her days. She's not mean."

"Not to you."

"That's a good thing."

Aro chuckled as he pulled Bella into his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Bella felt his hands on her waist and then he lowered his mouth to hers. Bella moved her hands to his hair and then pulled back slightly when she heard music.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"You treated me with respect."

"I can see that Jane went all out with everything."

"She even insisted on that I wear the necklace you got me."

"It looks beautiful on you."

Bella smiled as he swept her up into the music and danced her along the dance floor of the tower room. They then heard the music slow down and Bella laid her head on his shoulder as they danced.

"Oh Aro, Alec pointed something out to me this evening."

"What was that darling?"

"That Jane may be acting this way so she can hide the hurt."

"Jane is my beloved and she knows that."

"I think we should adopt her as our daughter."

"I'm sure she'd love that very much."

Bella felt right in his arms and then she felt him stop. She looked up at him and he knelt in front of her and Bella covered her mouth in shock with her free hand. He took out a gorgeous ring and held it out.

"Bella, my love, I have loved you since the first time I saw you. It would make me so happy if you would agree to marry me and live with me for eternity."

"Yes."

Aro slipped the ring on her finger and then stood and picked her up. He swung her around and Bella laughed quietly in his ear. The night was so beautiful but Aro could only see his beautiful fiancé and mate-to-be. They kissed there by the balcony and the moonlight and stars shined brighter than ever before.

* * *

Alec found his sister in Bella's room and saw her sitting on the bed. Jane was happy for Aro and Bella, but she was afraid that they would never notice her again. She heard the door open and looked up to see her brother.

"Alec?"

"What are you doing in Bella's room?"

"Waiting."

"I have an idea Jane. How would you like to become Bella's daughter?"

"I'd love it. I'd get to be with her for eternity."

"I think she wants you as her daughter."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Jane was bouncing up and down and Alec hugged her and let her relish in the joy. Jane had to get ready for Bella's return and then she remembered that Bella was getting purposed to tonight.

* * *

Bella walked with Aro back to her room and she was looking at the ring. She was so excited that it was bounding off her in waves. She entered her room and saw Jane bouncing around. She chuckled and grabbed Jane and turned her around. Aro smiled and Jane hugged Bella.

"Jane, do you want to be our daughter?"

"YES!"

"Well I don't think she has a problem with that."

"I've noticed."

"I will leave Bella in your capable hands Jane."

"Okay."

Jane then noticed the ring and went into party mode. Bella had to call her name three times to get her to focus. Bella looked at Jane and knew that she would make a perfect daughter. She then saw the way that Jane was smiling and Bella shook her head and then she undressed and went to relax after a joyous date.

* * *

A/N: Please Review! I hope you guys like this chapter. I know that some people are upset that I killed Edward off, but I have a surprise dealing with him. Chapter Seven is coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7: The Forgotten Enemy

**Hey guys! Thanks for the review! As most people know I killed Edward off...or did I? You will find out that answer in this chapter? I hope you enjoy it! Now the new character Amethyst is strictly mine. None of the other characters are mine. I hoep you guys enjoy here it is the long awaited chapter seven! ENJOY!**

**Chapter Seven: The Forgotten Enemy and the Special Ally**

"I like this one. What do you think Bella? Bella?"

Bella looked up at Jane and smiled. She had a nagging feeling for a few weeks now that she was forgetting something. She had picked out everything for the invitations but she knew that this nagging sensation didn't involve the wedding.

"Jane, how about we take a break. I need to find Aro and talk to him okay?"

"Are you feeling all right?"

"Yes love. I'm fine. You needn't worry."

Jane nodded and hugged her before she went back to looking at bridal magazines. Bella smiled and walked out of her bedroom heading towards the throne room where she knew that Aro was at with Marcus and Caius. She was heading that way when she had to stop. Pain just attacked her and she had never felt anything like it before. She knew she wasn't pregnant because she was still a virgin. She gasped and then saw one of the guards come to her side.

"Bella? Bella, are you all right?"

"Alec?"

"I'm right here. What happen?"

"I don't know, but I'm hurting."

"Stay right here on the floor with Felix. I'll be right back with Athenodora."

"Thank you."

Felix tried not to move Bella since she said that it hurt. He had never known any vampire to hurt this much, but he looked up as Athenodora came into view. She carefully helped Bella up and then directed her back to her bedchambers. When they got to the door they heard Jane giggling and decided that they would use Aro's chamber. Athenodora opened the door knowing that Aro wouldn't be in there and helped Bella to the bed.

"She needs to be in bed."

"Yes Athenodora."

Bella gritted her teeth and then saw the men leave. She looked at the older female vampire and then saw Athenodora place a cloth on her forehead.

"You're fine. Just answer me some questions okay Bella?"

"Okay."

"What have you done in the past few weeks?"

"Nothing besides Hunt with Aro, Jane, Alec, and Felix. I'm helped with the wedding a bit."

"Bella, have you had any nagging or feelings that you've missed something?"

"Yes, but nothing that deals with the wedding. I was on my way to speak with Aro about this one nagging that I've forgotten something from my past."

"Let me go with you in case you start hurting again. I've heard that if you haven't killed all your enemies and they have a connection with you then you are in danger."

"Do you think that I'm in danger Athenodora?"

"You might be. Who could still be after you Bella?"

"The only other person I can think of is a vampire named Victoria, but that was five years ago."

"Lets go ask the men about this."

Athenodora helped Bella out of the bed and they moved slowly towards the hall. Bella felt fine but she stayed near Athenodora.

* * *

Aro, Marcus, and Caius were in the throne room discussing the new guard system when they heard the doors open. They looked up to see Bella and Athenodora walk in and Aro saw the worry in Bella's face. He stood and crossed to her. She fell in his arms and clung to his shirt.

"What's wrong with her Athenodora?"

"Bella and I think that there is a vampire or someone still after her."

"Like who?"

"Bella mentioned a vampire named Victoria, but Aro, that was five years ago. She has had no contact with anyone from Forks since the ball."

"Love, who is Victoria?"

"I need to sit down Aro. Please."

"Of course."

Aro picked her up and took her up to the throne. Marcus and Caius stood to leave when Athenodora made her way beside Bella. She placed a wet cloth against her forehead and they both sat back down.

"Bella?"

"She was the mate of a vampire that wanted to kill me the first year I was with Edward. Her mate was named James, but when he attacked me in the ballet studio in Phoenix, Edward and his family killed him. She came back and threatened me that she was going to kill me because Edward had killed her mate. Mate for mate."

"She has no idea you are no longer with Edward?"

"No. I thought I would have been rid of her after five years."

"Have you told anyone else?"

"Carlisle and his family know but no I haven't told anyone else."

"Athenodora, I want you to call Carlisle and I want them here within the next twenty-four hours."

"Aro?"

Aro looked at Marcus and then his bride-to-be. He saw how hard this was was on her and he kissed her forehead. He turned to his brothers and they followed him. Athenodora sat with Bella and held her hand. Bella placed a hand on her face and fought the tears that could come if she cried. She didn't like this and she knew that she might have just caused another reason for her love to never talk to her again. She felt Athenodora's hand and then she was helped back to her room.

* * *

Later that night, Bella was sitting in her room with Jane and she was under orders not to leave the castle. She stood and then went to her window. Jane had been informed of what was going on and she was worried for her friend/mother. She had taken her cell phone and called Alice and she confirmed that they were on their way.

"Bella?"

"I'm fine Jane."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You can go if you want to."

"I'm going to go find Alec."

"Okay."

Bella heard her door open and then close and she went into her bathroom and drew up a bath. She wanted to soak, but she also was getting restless. She took her gown off and slipped into the tub and leaned back against the tub. She sank lower and then looked up as she heard a deep laugh.

"You look ready to kill someone."

"It's not funny love."

"Bella, I'm doing this to protect you."

"I know Aro."

"Are you getting thirsty?"

"It's not the need to hunt that's driving me crazy."

"Ah. It's the fact that you have nothing to do."

Bella glared at him and he chuckled and turned around so he wouldn't be tempted. He heard the water be sucked down the drain and then felt arms wrap around his waist. He turned and placed a kiss on Bella's beautiful mouth. She looked at him as they parted and then lowered her head to his chest. She was wearing the silk bathrobe he had gotten her and he knew that she had nothing on under it.

"Bela, please, I'm doing this to protect you and get rid of any enemies before the wedding."

"Aro, the fact that you didn't know about it from Carlisle tells me that you don't trust me to be near them."

"I do trust you love. I was just upset because you never told me."

"What was I supposed to do? You hardly listen to me now as it is."

Bella moved to her vanity and brushed her hair out. Aro moved behind her and took her hands. She looked at him and then felt him playing with the engagement ring.

"If I didn't want to listen to you, I wouldn't have proposed. I love you Bella and please don't doubt that ever."

"Aro, you are always mad at me when you find something new out. Just like today."

"I wasn't mad at you. I'm mad because some female vampire that has no right to treat my family like this is trying to hunt you down."

"She will find me."

"Not if she wants to live."

Bella sighed and gave up arguing with him and continued to brush her hair when she felt his lips on her neck. She stopped what she was doing and tilted her head more as he swept his tongue along her neck and an audible moan slipped from her lips.

"Aro…"

"Sweet Bella, how I love you."

Bella heard a knock and then felt his mouth leave her neck and she silently cursed whoever was knocking on her door.

"Enter."

"Bella, Aro, you both are wanted in the throne room."

"Why?"

"The Cullens have arrived."

Bella stood and went to change dresses as she heard Aro tell Alec that they would be there shortly.

"You are not funny Aro."

"But Bella, I thought it was."

"I'm sure you did."

Aro kissed her and then they walked together to the throne room and Bella never letting go of his hand.

* * *

"Alice would you stop pacing! You're giving me a headache!"

Alice looked up at Carlisle and then continued her pacing. Jasper and Emmett looked at each other and then looked at Rosalie. She shrugged and then saw a glimpse of Jane. She watched as Jane scared Alice and then took off running. Alice chased Jane down and then grabbed her and tickled her. Bella and Aro walked in and saw this and smiled. Jane laughed and then attacked Alice back and then Alice was trying to get away from her. Jane ran past Bella and then she was grabbed. She looked up and smirked as Bella set her down.

"Nice to know you can still make her smile, Alice."

"She's supposed to smile."

'That's good to know."

"Why did you call us here Aro? You sounded urgent?"

Aro looked at Bella and then sighed. He looked at Carlisle and then saw Bella move towards Alice.

"Do you happen to know a vampire by the name of Victoria?"

"Yes. She hasn't caused my family trouble for five years?"

"That's because I wasn't around Carlisle."

"Oh hell."

Bella looked over at Emmett and Rosalie sighed. She knew this was not good. Rose moved towards Bella and stood beside her.

"When was the last time she talk to you?"

"Before Edward left me."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Rose…"

"No offense meant towards you Bella."

"What are we to do?"

Everyone moved to sit around the table and then they discussed the problem and they were coming up with ideas but would they work was the question in everyone's mind.

* * *

In another city there was a flame red haired vampire sitting in a chair in an little house hidden in the woods, when she looked up to see her mate walk in. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow as he sat down in another chair.

"What the hell happen to you?"

"I ran into another damn vampire after I got out of there. Escaping before they lit the fire was not easy, nor was disguising Laurent as me."

"Poor baby. News?"

"She's changed all right. She's engaged to the leader of the Italy coven."

"That fucking bitch!"

"What did you want me to do Victoria? I couldn't bring her without causing more trouble. She wasn't being cooperative."

"We need to find a weakness."

"I need to find this vampire that caused me pain."

Victoria flipped the light one and looked at her mate. He had slight burns on his arms and then he had a cut on his neck. She moved from the chair and moved to the chair he was sitting in. She straddled his lap and moved her mouth to his neck and licked the blood away. She felt a low growl rumble in his throat and he grabbed her waist and roughly picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moved her mouth to his lips. Her mate threw her on their bed and then ripped her clothes to shreds as he just moved his mouth down her body.

"Edward…please…"

"Easy Victoria, I'm not in the mood to play tonight."

"You will be."

Edward moved his mouth down to her body and moved his tongue all over her body. He was glad he got rid of Bella, but he was going to enjoy watching her fall when her precious Aro was killed. Victoria heard a noise all of a sudden and then the door busted open and hell broke out.

* * *

Aro was looking at Bella when Felix and Demtri entered and they were running. He stood and Bella looked over at them and they stopped to catch their breath as they stopped in front of him.

"Aro there is a vampire here that…"

"I need no introduction thank you."

Aro sighed as he looked at the vampire that just entered and Alice just stood up in shock. Bella moved to Alice's side and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, as she looked the girl over. The girl was wearing leather all over her and she had a whip at her side along with a cloak that covered her.

"Bella, everyone, this is Amethyst. She is Athenodora's cousin."

"Do I hint annoyance in your voice Aro?"

"Annoyance doesn't even cover it when you 're around."

"Ouch. I'm hurt. I thought you would like to know that I was out on patrol as I am in town and I happen upon two vampires in the abandoned old house down at the Winter Street."

"Two vampires?"

"Yes. I didn't stutter."

Alice made a choked sound and Amethyst looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She shook her head and tapped Alice's cheek causing the young vampire to jump.

"Sorry. Vision."

"I'm sure Alice. Carlisle, good to see you."

"You as well Myst."

"Amethyst! My darling cousin!"

"Oh lord above help me."

Athenodora grabbed her cousin and turned her around. She examined her for wounds and Myst just shook her head. Caius was laughing and Marcus found this amusing. Athenodora then took the cloak and Amethyst grabbed her hand as she went to take it off.

"No. The cloak stays on."

"But Myst…"

"I said it stays on Athenodora. What I say goes remember?"

"Okay."

"Thank you."

"What else do you have to tell me?"

"Impatient as ever. I was on my way home when I heard that you had a bride-to-be. Now what goes through my mind interesting since I know you love my thoughts? So why don't you find out what I thought of that for yourself?"

Amethyst held up her hand and she was wearing a leather glove over her hand. Aro sighed and placed his hand on hers and then he was assaulted with images. He backed away after he was done and looked at Amethyst in disbelief.

"That's impossible."

"Yeah well your lucky I'm not stupid and I do notice members of families I've met before."

"Yes, but he's supposed to be dead!"

"Aro! You saw the proof! I don't make that shit up!"

Aro stared at her and saw the truth in her eyes as she looked at him. Amethyst's pale blue eyes closed and then reopened and she sighed. He took his hand and rubbed his neck.

"You want to tell them?"

"What that Edward Cullen is alive? I just did."

Silence reigned in the throne room for as long as Amethyst stood there and she was the only one that was not shocked besides Aro of course. The one that broke the silence though was the one next to Alice and Amethyst could have sworn she looked familiar.

"That's impossible! He was killed in the ballroom hidden bonfire pit."

"Bella, please…"

"Who did we kill?"

"You're Bella am I right?"

"Yes."

"Ah. Now I know who he was talking about with his thoughts."

"Huh?"

Bella looked at Amethyst and then blinked a couple of times as she realized what her powers were. Amethyst chuckled and then held up her hands in defense.

"I'm not going to harm you, but yeah you are better off without him."

"Why?"

"Well, lets just say that he's been cheating on you for longer than you think."

"Well that's not surprising."

"Who he's been cheating on you would be surprising? Anybody know a vampire by the name of James?"

"Yes why?"

"Oh goodies. She does a pop quiz!"

Amethyst growled and turned on Felix who just entered and he backed up into the wall and stayed there. Bella laughed as she watched him relax and come closer until he moved over by Alec.

"Who was supposedly James's mate?"

"Victoria?"

"Who else was with them?"

"A vampire named Laurent."

"Well there is your answer to who you burned. The answer should be obvious to who Edward's been cheating on you with."

"That's not possible! He hated her!"

"Lies are mainly deceivers. He wants Bella now so he can kill her."

"Okay I'm going to go faint now."

"Bella, there's more that you should know about."

"What"

"Amethyst also protects the Volturi. She has for years."

"Then you knew?"

"On the contrary my lady, I am only now aware of the recent happenings. I had been in Forks dealing with a werewolf."

"Oh really? I thought you hated dogs?"

"You are going to end up regretting that Jane."

"Yeah right."

Amethyst sighed and then sat down at the table with the others. They went over the problem and then they all thought of more strategies. They were a family again, but Amethyst had a really bad feeling that she would need to distract the two main leaders if they came with a force.

* * *

A/N: Please Review! I hope you gusy enjoyed it! Chapter eight's coming up! Love you guys!


	8. Chapter 8: The Final Battle

**Hey guys! Chapter eight is here! Sorry it took so long I was at a writer's block and i hate those things. I finally got soem ideas for the chapter and I have finished it. Chapter nicne is in the works but so you all know it may be a while. This chapter is the long awaited battle and you learn more about Amethyst in this chapter. Well without further delay here it is guys! Chapter Eight! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eight: The Final Battle**

Bella was walking the corridor when she heard singing. She knew that not any of the Volturi sang o she was curious as to whom was singing. As she came closer to the library she saw the door was opened ajar and she walked in. It was then she noticed the scars on the vampire's back and then the cloak on the ground. She recognized who it was for there on top of the cloak was a whip.

"You can say it you know."

Bella looked up into the pale blue eyes of Amethyst and then moved to sit beside her on the window seat. Amethyst moved her legs and smiled as Bella sat down and then she went back to singing a lullaby.

"Say what Myst?"

"You saw the scars. That was happened the night I was turned. My father had beaten me and Athenodora was in the shadows of the room. I didn't know it at the time but I just knew I felt someone watching me."

"So what made you into what you are?"

"I came to Aro a month after I was turned. Athenodora was as usual happy to see me but when I glanced at her she stopped and backed off. I had been turned against my will and left to deal with the hunger. I hunted Animals of all kinds but my favorite tigers. When I came here, Aro noticed the resemblance between Athenodora and me and believe me, I was still slightly a newborn."

"But you didn't kill him?"

"No. He was the only one that understood my powers. I was turned under the Blue Moon. Which my eyes could tell you that, but the marks and scars on my back are what make me what I am. I am not something that I love Bella. I hate my life, yet I will die protecting the Voturi from anything."

"That's good to know."

"Very. Come. I would hate for Aro to skin me alive because he hasn't seen his bride-to-be."

Bella smiled and went with her as they headed towards the throne room. She liked Amethyst, though most people called her Myst.

* * *

In the throne room, Aro was still confused about who he killed if it wasn't Edward. He was watching the others when the doors opened and he groaned. Amethyst walked in with Bella and he watched them as they talked.

"Myst?"

Amethyst looked up at her nickname and saw that Carlisle was looking at her. She raised an eyebrow and then sighed.

"If you must know who was burned it was Laurent. James was killed by Edward, but not for the reason you all think."

"Then explain."

"You sure you want me to explain?"

"YES!"

Amethyst cringed as she heard Alice yell and she sighed. Aro watched as she took a seat and then looked at everyone.

"From what I got from Edward's memories when I ran across them was very disturbing? From the moment that James stepped into the Cullen territory pissed Edward off of course, but he was pissed off because Victoria was with James. Yes they were secretly mated, but when James kidnapped Bella, it pissed Victoria off that Edward went after her. Everyone thinks that he killed James for Bella, well he didn't. He killed James to get him out of the way. Laurent was drugged and how they accomplished this I'm not sure, but they made it where he looked like Edward. So you burned Laurent alive and Edward escaped with his life. He's been spying on Bella ever since. They plan to attack the castle and to make her watch as Aro is killed. Don't know how he plans on doing that when I'll make him watch Victoria die first but oh well."

Everyone watched as she laid her head down and then Bella stood. She moved from the table and left, as she was hurt. Aro walked after her and Amethyst sighed. She hated this shit! Why the hell did she always have to come home?!

* * *

Edward and Victoria were waiting for nightfall so they could attack. As Victoria clung to Edward, she noticed that he was pissed more than usual. She hated seeing him this way, but she had never understood what had drawn him to that human bitch!

"Victoria, let us go."

"Yes."

As they stood and began to walk they heard the sounds of the bells tolling. Victoria decided that she would fight for her own truth not the one Edward wants. She knows what that bitch has done to him, but yet he has caused her pain as well. The final battle was about to begin.

* * *

Bella looked up as she saw Aro enter the room. She looked at him and he saw her distress. He took her in his arms and then pressed a kiss to her temple. She was so scared yet at the same time she wanted to be there for Aro.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to lose you."

"You will not lose me. Unknown to most people Myst is stronger than most Vampires and she is faster than anyone thinks. She's protected us all before."

"Then why treat her different."

"She is different."

"How?"

Aro sighed as his love turned in his arm and looked at him and placed a hand on his face. She looked into his eyes and then smiled. Aro moved some hair from her face and then kissed her forehead.

"Myst has the ability to read minds, but she also has the ability to control their bodies. If she wanted to she could have rebelled against us years ago."

"If I wanted to do that I would have used you."

Bella chuckled as Aro jumped and Amethyst came through the window. Aro glared at Amethyst and she just shrugged as she slipped down to stand.

"I though you two might want to know that the battle is about to begin."

Amethyst walked over to Bella and kissed her head and patted Aro. In doing so Aro caught a glimpse of Amethyst' plans and he was stunned. All three of them left and prepared for the upcoming battle.

* * *

Edward and Victoria had killed the human guards that were standing by but soon they caught a different scent. They both were dodging attacks from others when they were hit from the front. They landing in the ballroom and as they sat up they looked around to see all their newborns in the fire pit. They saw Bella standing there alone and then they suddenly saw all the Volturi appear.

"Welcome Edward. I'm sure you thought you were clever last time we met."

"Aro."

"Why have you disgraced your family with a whore such as her?"

"That is not your business."

"Edward…"

"Yes Victoria?"

"Isn't she the…the...the one that attacked us at the cabin?"

Amethyst stepped out of the shadows supporting a very revealing gown but one that shows off enough skin that wouldn't be categorized as a whore or slut. She wore her swords and daggers but she wore no cloak. Her hair was spilling over her shoulders and back as she walked to Bella's side and stood there.

"Edward, Victoria, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. After hearing all the dreaded stories I was assuming that you'd both be terrifying."

"And now?"

"Pitiful."

Edward growled at her and Victoria crouched lower as she growled. She hissed at Amethyst and then jumped at her. Edward grabbed her arm before she launched off again, but she looked at him. He watched her face and then caught one emotion that crossed her face. Betrayal. Edward didn't understand why that emotion was crossing her face but he decided not to think on it. Victoria looked around and saw many of the Volturi guards on the floor but the main guard had not been killed and she was watching all the blood. She closed her eyes when she heard a growl and felt Edward move.

"SHE'S MINE ARO!"

Victoria opened her eyes to see Edward holding Bella. Bella was pissed and she locked her eyes on Victoria and looked at her. Victoria saw the look and then felt someone grab her and bowed her head. Edward was confused until he was shoved back away from Bella.

"I am not yours Edward. Never have I been. NEVER!"

"What?!"

"Amethyst would you like to explain?"

"I want to see blood before I explain Aro. Or you may have my temper flaring."

"Okay."

Aro and the others watched as Edward and some of the helpers that came with Amethyst started fighting. Blood flew everywhere and Amethyst's eyes glowed bright as Bella shook her head. Aro was kept back with Marcus and Caius as Bella was brought back to him. Amethyst looked at Aro as Edward killed the last helper that was with her. Aro nodded and the guards tightened a circle around them, as Edward was weaker.

"You see Edward, as I looked into your mind before you fought I was surprised to see that you were with Victoria before you were with Bella and still with her as you found Bella. In this world a vampire can't have two mates. It means too much trouble. AS for you, the ultimate mistake you made was when you decided to be the bastard you were to Bella. You see that is a number one problem with me."

"Explain to me who you are first bitch."

"I'm Amethyst. I'm Athenodora's cousin, and I will make you eat those words you just spewed from your mouth if you say it again. There are only a few who get away with calling me a bitch. You are not one of them."

"You know nothing about me at all. So stop talking and hand over Bella."

"Apparently he's stubborn."

Edward growled as he charged at her. Amethyst jumped up and then kicked him to the floor. Victoria growled and then broke her restraints and grabbed Amethyst from behind. As Victoria and Amethyst fought, Edward looked at Aro.

"I challenge you Aro."

"You would do well to just except your punishment."

"No."

"Then if you insist."

Aro started to walk away when Bella grabbed his arm and made him turn. She walked towards him and placed a kiss on his lips before letting him walk away. Marcus and Caius stood protecting her when they saw Amethyst throw Victoria into the fire pit.

_**(A/N: I could be mean and stop right here. Do I want to? Nah…I'll be nice.)**_

Edward and Aro prepared to fight and Amethyst went to move by Bella. As she stepped to her side, a hand landed on her arm. She looked down to see Jane standing by her side and she nodded. Aro dodged Edward's attack and then kicked him from behind. Edward caught hand and then flipped him over his head.

"NO!"

Aro landed on his feet and then stumbled a bit. He was steadied by a claming hand and looked to see Amethyst by his side. He caught a flash of an idea and then chuckled. He stood up completely and looked at Edward.

"You seem to have lost a lot of energy Edward."

"So?"

"I propose a ending to this. Amethyst here is the one guard that never gets a fight out of good vampires. Why don't you fight her and then we'll see if you live long enough to have one last dying wish."

"If I kill him he won't."

"So be it Aro."

Edward straightened when he caught sight of Carlisle and the others. They were standing with Bella and he saw the regret in their eyes. He looked at Amethyst and then saw that she had removed her swords.

"Whenever you're ready Edward."

"Like I said before you are a bitch."

"Obviously you never learn."

Edward attacked her and then he was pushed towards the fire pit only to catch him self before falling in. He then saw Aro open and attacked him. Amethyst was too far away and she saw a flash of light as she stopped in her tracks and was stunned at what was before her.

* * *

Bella was watching the fight and she was so scared that all of her loved ones would die. She then saw Amethyst's sword nearby and grabbed it. Marcus and Caius were too slow to see what she was doing when they saw Edward heading for Aro. They went to move when they saw a flash of light and then blood. Everyone froze as they saw that Bella had killed Edward and then he looked up at her. She was standing before him and withdrew the sword. She let it hang by her side as she moved her hair from her face. Amethyst stopped in her tracks and the expression on her face told everyone around her that she was shocked beyond reason at what she saw. Edward looked at Bella's face and then opened his mouth.

"Why Bella? Why would you kill me? I love you."

"Did you really love me? Especially when you were with Victoria?"

"I didn't…"

"Spare me the lies Edward. You lost this battle. You have one last dying wish."

"One?"

"That's reasonable."

"Then one last request is that you do the honor of killing me further."

"As you wish."

Bella raised the sword and swung it at his throat and then watched as he fell backwards into the fire pit. Bella felt a hand on hers and looked up to see Amethyst take the sword from her and pushed her gently towards Aro.

"We will clean up Aro. Get her out of here."

"Thank you Myst."

"You're welcome."

Aro took Bella and picked her up and watched as she snuggled into his chest. He looked one last time over his shoulder to see Amethyst cleaning up the blood and mess as everyone that was injured or hurt were tended too. Aro felt a light brush against his cheek and looked down at his bride-to-be and then smiled at her. She smiled back and then lifted her face up to his and locked her lips to his. They kissed knowing that they were now safe from any threats with the many people who loved them.

* * *

That night a huge party was taking place as a victory celebration, but Aro and Bella noticed that one person was not there. Jane also noticed this as well and went off to find her. Athenodora was also searching for her cousin, when she came across her looking out across the square. She placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and drew her attention.

"You do not join s dear cousin?"

"No. I am not sure that I will be staying much longer. Aro is happy and I at least will gladly be happy for him. Bella is his match."

"I had my doubts of her at first but as I watched her turn it was different and I was reminded of my daughter. Bella has won many hearts here. I'm surprised at you for wanting to leave."

"I've never stayed in one place for too long."

"Then stay because I ask you too Myst."

Amethyst and Athenodora turned to see Bella standing behind them with Jane and Alec. They were smiling and Jane bounced over to Amethyst. She was so happy to see her that Jane kept bouncing. Amethyst finally had to grab her shoulders and nodded so she'd stop bouncing.

"If you are asking me to stay Bella, then yes I will stay."

"That's good."

"You think?"

"Well since I'll need another bridesmaid yes."

"I'll be honored Bella."

"Then let us all returned to the ballroom before Aro is forced to send more guards after us."

Alec laughed and he walked with them as Jane bounced more when Amethyst saw Aro step out and shake his head. She knew she had finally come home and Bella took her arm and pulled her inside the ballroom to have fun.

* * *

A/N: Please Review! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review! Thanks to those who have reviewed. Love you guys!


	9. Author's Note

Hey guys! WickedAngel13 here! Chapter Nine is taking longer than expected. The Lemon scene is taking time to write so it's perfect. I'm sorry for all those of you that are waiting. I will try to have it up soon. Love you guys!


	10. Chapter 9: Bella's Birthday

**Hey guys! Chapter nine is up! A lemon scene is in this one and yes it is sorta my first detailed lemon so I'll accept flames. Enjoy! Chapter Nine!**

**Chapter Nine: Bella's Birthday**

A few months passed since the last battle. Bella was seen around the castle with a glow to her that was brighter than normal. Since the battle, Bella had noticed Amethyst hiding more and couldn't really tell why. She had been in and out of the rooms and it was strange for her to see her that way, but since it was closer to Bella's birthday everyone was kind of hush-hush.

"BELLA! Alec! I found her!"

Bella turned as Jane and Alec bounced up to her. Following them was Amethyst shaking her head. Alec was a little down but that was still unusual for him. Bella looked at him and he smiled at her, but it didn't quiet reach his eyes.

"What is it Janey?"

"Aro is searching everywhere for you!"

"Why?"

"No one knows."

Jane pulled Bella's arm and then Amethyst followed smirking all the way until she noticed Alec's frown. She stopped and placed a hand on his arm. He turned to her and sighed.

"Jane will be their daughter, but what will I be?"

"I will speak with Aro on it later when he is away from Bella. I wish for them to have the hunt by themselves. Come let's hurry before Jane has another idea."

"I agree."

They hurried to catch up to the pair and they laughed when they saw Jane pulling Bella into the throne room where Aro, Caius, and Marcus were talking. The three brothers looked up and smiled as they saw Bella being pulled into the room. Amethyst whistled lightly and Jane stopped and Bella freed her arm. Jane pouted.

"Not fair Myst. I wanted to have fun."

"Fun is not pulling her arm off Janey. Fun is hunting or shedding blood of Vampires that are not following rules."

"No that's just weak fun."

"And pulling me is painful. Ow."

"Sorry, but Alec refused to help."

"I refuse to help pull because I'm not going to get yelled at by Aro if I do something wrong."

"Indeed Alec."

Jane turned and pouted at Aro and he chuckled as he kissed her forehead. She brightened and then left as Amethyst rolled her eyes. Alec followed knowing his sister would need help with whatever plan she was hatching. Aro turned his attention to his brothers and they nodded knowing they'd finish their discussion later. He turned to Bella then and she smiled at him.

"You wished to see me?"

"Let us hunt together before your birthday rolls around. I don't wish for my bride-to-be to be hungry."

Bella nodded but then lowered her voice to a mere whisper knowing he'd hear her. She moved closer and moved her mouth to his ear.

"Though she has been hungry for you lately."

Bella stepped back and began to walk out of the throne room when an arm wrapped around her waist and she chuckled. Aro kissed her temple and knew he'd need help in that category since he'd found out that Bella was a virgin. The problem for was he had no idea who to go to about it. He smiled at the thought of her underneath him writhing and moaning…

"Aro?"

Aro shook his head clear and looked up to see Amethyst standing in front of him and Bella watching him with a knowing look. He raised an eyebrow and Amethyst cleared her throat.

"Do you wish to hunt for humans or animals?"

"Bella?"

"Since I'm still not to keen on how to hunt a human…"

"We'll go with animals Myst."

"The forest then. We will make sure nothing happens here. Besides I'm sure Jane will be entertaining."

"Don't kill her."

"I'm not going to kill her."

Aro nodded and then went to hunt with his bride-to-be. Amethyst shook her head and went to help Jane and Alec with the new project: Bella's Birthday.

* * *

When Bella and Aro returned they heard arguing coming from the throne room and went to investigate. There they saw Marcus and Jane arguing over what could be hung up. Amethyst was sitting in a chair and noticed them. She cleared her throat and the two stopped at that moment. Bella was curious but Aro had a feeling that he knew what it was about.

"What goes on here?"

"Nothing much Aro. Just a little surprise I'm planning for you and Bella."

"That's what scares me Janey."

"Please Bella, don't be."

"Jane, lets continue up in the room."

"No you may continue. I'll close the Throne room off to everyone except certain people."

"Okay then Marcus, Myst, Caius, Alec, myself, and Atehnodora are allowed in here only. You and Bella can't enter and neither can any of the guard."

"Janey, you ask much of me my beloved."

"Please Aro?"

"Very well."

"YAY!"

"Ow."

Jane turned to see Alec rubbing his ears and she smirked. Amethyst stood at that moment and then she walked over to the window and leaned slightly to see out it when the sun caught her skin. She backed away and sighed. Bella noticed her sadness and looked at Aro. He decided it was time to tell his love what was wrong with her friend.

"We shall be in the library shall anyone need us."

"Very well brother."

* * *

Bella watched Aro pace as he started wondering what was going on in the throne room. Since she was also curious she sat back to imagine the plans that Jane had come up with. When she noticed Aro sit down beside her she looked at him.

"You are probably wondering why Myst jerks back when the sun lands on her."

"Sort of."

"She hates the sun and she tried to hide from it. Though when it hits her she's the brightest vampire in the world. She will shine the brightest. She jerks back though because she hates being caught in it and she sometimes wishes she were never turned. As you know she was turned against her will and left out in the cold to feed off the hunger."

"She told me that she hates her life."

"She does. She always has. Though no one but me understands why. She won't open up to anyone."

"That's sad."

"Indeed."

Aro sighed as he watched Bella soak that in and he watched her lean back against him. He laid his cheek on her hair and then he decided to do something mischievous. He lowered his mouth to her neck and licked her throat as he heard her gasp and moan. He chuckled as he lightly nipped her skin. She pulled away and glared at him.

"That's not funny."

"Sorry. I had to."

"I'm sure you did."

A knock caught their attention and they looked up to see Jane standing in the doorway. She had Myst behind her, but she looked pissed off. Jane was looking sheepish as she walked towards them. Aro then noticed the necklace in her hands. He sighed and realized that Jane had been trying to fix the necklace on her own again.

"I'm sorry Aro."

"It's all right Jane. I'm curious to why Myst is mad."

"I told her to shut up."

"You told me more than that Jane."

"Okay. I said that I didn't need her help that I was a big girl and she could go away and shut up. I didn't mean it."

Bella stood and crossed to Jane's side and Amethyst moved from the door. She waited till Bella had escorted Jane from the room and looked at Aro. He was not happy with her and she knew it.

"I've told you about that Myst."

"Just so you know Aro, Alec has always thought of you as his father. Adopting Jane is a wonderful idea. He thinks that you don't want him."

"I will speak with him."

"Very well."

Myst turned from him and then threw a box at him. He caught it in his hand and looked down at it. When he looked back up, Myst was gone. Aro was confused until he opened it and inside was the ring he had given here when she was just a child. She had given it back and a note was attached to it.

_Dear Aro,_

_You once said that I was caring and sweet. I was never that and you were aware of it. I hid from you and I defied you. I give this ring back to be given to your daughter. You will find a chain in your room for your son. Should you choose to not give these gifts that is your business. I want you to happy and you will be forever the father I wanted but could never have. Please be happy and love Bella with all your might. For I will protect the Volturi and her with my life._

_Your ever-loving servant,_

_Amethyst a.k.a. Myst_

Aro froze as he read the note and he realized that Myst was changing from her normal self to the one she was before. He couldn't let that happen. He tucked the ring into his pocket to give to Jane on the adoption day, but he had bigger things to handle at the moment.

* * *

Days had passed and it was the day of Bella's birthday. The throne room was still off limits to everyone but Marcus, Myst, Caius, Alec, Jane, and Atehnodora. Felix and Demetri were confused when Jane came out bouncing before them. They stopped and then chuckled as Bella came down the corridor. They stopped and smiled as Jane shut the door and then leaned against it. Alec growled from behind it and Jane hit the door to silence him. Bella shook her head and then found Myst walking along the corridor.

"Myst."

"Yes Bella?"

"Aro wishes to speak with you."

"What about?"

"I have no idea."

"Okay."

Bella walked with Myst and she then saw Jane slip into the throne room and heard her yelling at her brother. Bella had wanted to tell Jane that she wanted to adopt Alec too, though everything else was happening. Today was her birthday and it was hard to see Aro when he was so busy. They stopped at the study and then Bella left Myst and went to get ready for whatever Jane had planned for that night.

* * *

The time for the ball was coming close and Jane couldn't find Alec anywhere. She was running all over the castle when she ran into Myst near the upper tower. She was speaking with Marcus and Jane noticed tears flowing down her face. Marcus, Aro, and Caius had always treated Myst with kindness, as did many others. Jane did it because she thought of Myst as a big sister. Jane hurried past and she found Alec outside Aro's room.

"Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you! Can you not just once…"

"Jane, stop. Bella and Aro are inside talking now."

"Sorry."

Jane and Alec stood there waiting and they both were scared of what was being said inside the room they stood guard at.

* * *

"Bella, please…"

"Alec and Jane are twins. You can't separate them."

"Bella, I planned on telling you that I would love for him to be my son."

"You did?"

"Yes love. I was just so busy."

"Oh."

Aro chuckled as he took Bella in his arms and then he shook his head as she looked at him. He would speak more later. They both had to get ready for the ball. He gently pushed her towards the door only to find Jane bouncing up and down once he opened it. Jane looked up and then grabbed Bella's hand. Aro chuckled as Alec helped him.

* * *

As the ball was in full swing, Bella was talking with Rosalie, Alice, and Esme when she noticed that Jane was talking to Myst over in a corner. Jane was bouncing up and down while Myst was calm as ever. A hand on her arm caught her attention to Rosalie and she raised an eyebrow.

"You weren't listening. We said that your gown looks gorgeous."

"Oh sorry. Thank you. Jane likes to pick out gowns for me to wear."

"She did a wonderful job then."

"I'll make sure she's aware of that."

Rosalie nodded and finished her glass of blood even though she was watching Emmett as he goofed off. Alice and Bella just bumped her and she smiled as she went to join him.

* * *

The ball had come to an end and Bella was happy that she was heading to her room when Felix stopped her. He handed her an envelope and then bowed to her as he smiled. She shook her head and he chuckled as she patted his shoulder. Bella opened the envelope and was surprised to see only one sentenced written.

_Bella, meet me in the tower where we dined. Aro_

Bella smiled and slid the letter and envelope into her room before she left. She walked until she got to the tower stairs. As she climbed she wondered what was going on.

* * *

Aro was pacing the tower room and he was very nervous. He had never really done this, but yet he was wanting the intimate feeling with Bella. He kept pacing never noticing that there was a letter and a couple of presents sitting on the bed. He heard the door open and looked to see Bella standing there. He smiled and walked toward her as she shook her head. As Bella moved towards him she noticed the presents on the bed and looked at him. He looked where she glanced and did a second glance.

"Those are not from me darling."

"Considering the way you just reacted to them I would say not."

Bella moved to the bed and then Aro laced her on the bed. Bella picked up the letter and opened it. She was confused about the writing when she started reading the letter. Aro read it over her shoulder.

_Dear Aro and Bella,_

_I have been forced...Ow...taken it into my interest to buy these for you. As for I know that your first night together no matter when it shall be will be a fantastic night for I have never truly seen a brighter love. I had help, but I shall name no names for I was sworn to secrecy. The two ladies that helped me though said I could say that they love you both dearly. I pray that you both find love in each other's arms and protect one another. With that I will bid you both a loving night and I shall see you when you return._

_Yours truly,_

_Marcus_

Bella shook her head and Aro smiled, as he never thought his brother would be forced to write a letter such as this. Bella placed the letter aside and pulled the box to her. She opened it and chuckled.

"Apparently he wanted our first time together to be special."

"Obviously."

Bella pulled the nightgown from the box and then laid it over on a chair. She chuckled and then felt herself being pulled to her feet. She looked up at Aro and smiled at him as he moved closer to her.

"I don't want to hurt you Bella."

"I love you Aro. That's all that matters."

Aro took her chin in his hand and then kissed her. Bella shifted and kissed him back with all the love she had in her. She was happy to be with him and she knew she loved Aro for him.

_**(A/N: Lemon Scene ahead!) **_

Bella felt Aro's hands on her body, but she was so distracted and nervous that she hardly knew what he was doing. Aro pulled back and looked at Bella. She was beautiful and he ran a hand over her face.

"Beautiful." Aro whispered as he slowly moved his hand to the back of her gown.

Bella tensed a bit and Aro stopped, but reassured her that it would okay. He nuzzled her neck and nipped lightly. Bella placed a hand on his chest and pushed his jacket back off his shoulders.

"Turns around Bella."

Bella turned and she felt the ties of her gown loosen and then she heard a _whoosh_ as the material hit the floor in a heap. Aro helped her carefully step over it and then turned her and took in her appearance. Jane had insisted that Bella wear the new undergarments that she had picked out and Bella had argued. Now Bella understood why Jane insisted she wear them. She looked at Aro and blushed as she saw his eyes darkening with lust. Aro pulled her to him and picked her up.

"Aro?"

"I'll be gentle."

Bella nodded and then watched him disrobe and was surprised to find that he wasn't wearing anything under his pants. She turned a deeper red and Aro chuckled. He crawled over her body and kissed her. Bella was soon lost in his love that she returned it with all the passion she had in her. She felt his hands move over her body and stop at her breasts that were still covered in a lacy black and red bra.

She moved her hand down to his and moved it to the clasp on the front. Giving him the silent permission he could remove it. He unclasped the bra and took it off her. Throwing it over to where the pile of clothes were he lowered his mouth to her right breast and sucked on the nipple drawing it into his warm wet mouth. Bella arched off the bed and raked her nails down his back. Aro chuckled as he closed a hand over her left breast and caressed it.

"Aro…please…."

"Please what my love?"

"Please…touch me."

"You're wish is my command."

Aro moved to her neglected breast with his mouth while he lowered his hand to her panties and pulled them slowly off causing Bella to moan and groan in pleasure. She moved under him and then when she felt his fingers draw closer to her curls she moaned. Aro chuckled and he kissed his way down her stomach and legs. Then back up and he caught her mouth with his as he slid two fingers into her. He felt her jerk and stopped until he felt her move.

"Aro…"

As he heard her say his name he lowered his mouth to her neck and licked the Volturi crest that marked here when she was turned. She arched into him and he slid a third finger into her wet cavern. His manhood growing harder with each passing second as he heard her moan his name and he didn't know how much longer he could hold on.

"Come for me Bella."

Bella was close to the peak and he felt her muscles tighten around his fingers and he slide them slow and fast in and out of her. Bella arched off the bed and screamed his name as she came and Aro chuckled softly as her nails bit into his back. As Bella slowly came down from her climax, she looked into Aro's eyes and smiled.

"We're not finished yet love."

"I didn't think so Aro."

Aro smiled and slowly slid up so he was positioned at her entrance and he looked at her. She nodded and he slowly slid into her and stopped when he felt her tense. He murmured love words to her to get her to relax and she nodded.

"Love, are you sure?"

"I'm sure Aro."

Aro placed his mouth over hers and kissed her as he slid farther into her. Bella made a small gasp at the pain it caused and Aro ran his hands soothingly over her. Bella felt eh pain go away and be replaced by the passion she felt earlier and she moved against Aro. Aro hissed in pleasure and she smirked as she looked at him. He raised an eyebrow and she moved again causing him to hiss again.

"Bella, love, you catch on too quick."

"That's a bad thing?"

"No. It's a very good thing, but not this night. This night I need to be gentle. By doing that I will not be gentle."

"Oh."

Aro moved in and out of her at a slow pace and sped up gradually. He heard a little noise that he could only identify as a purr, come from her throat and he smirked. He hit the same spot and sure enough he heard his love purr. He felt her muscles start to tighten and he knew she was close.

"Aro…please…."

"Stay with me Bella.""I can't hold on much longer…I…ARO!"

Aro felt his own release come as Bella came and he felt her nails bite into his skin once more.

_**(A/N: End of Lemon Scene.)**_

He collapsed on top of her a few moments later and he rolled to his side drawing her with him. He held her as they lay there basking in the aftermath of their lovemaking. Bella nuzzled his neck and he smiled as she planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep Bella. You will need it."

"I will?"

"You will."

Bella nodded and drifted off to sleep in his arms only to wake to make love several more times. Outside the door stood a very happy pair of girls and they kept their mouths shut.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review! Chapter ten will be up soon.


	11. Authors Note

Hey guys! WickedAngel13 here! I'm sorry you guys! I'm having problems getting the wedding scene to come together. If you guys have any ideas I'll appreciate them. I'll try to have chapter ten up soon. Love you guys!


	12. Chapter 10: The Wedding

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews so far. Sorry it's taken so long for me to update, but I couldn't get the wedding night scene to fit right. I think I got it now, so I hope you enjoy. I'm welcome to all your thoughts and opinions. I will have exactly what dresses Bella and the girls are wearing up soon. Chapter eleven will be up soon, so i hope you guys can bear with me. Well here it is! the long awaited wedding of Aro and Bella. ENJOY!**

**Chapter Ten: The Wedding**

It was three months after Bella's birthday and Bella enjoyed her alone time with Aro every chance they had, though not all the time were they able to make love. She right now though had to fix her wedding gown since it was torn while it was being taken out of the bag. She looked over at Myst and Jane as they watched Athenodora fix the gown.

"Jane, why are you so bubbly"

"I get to see you and Aro married today."

"Ah."

Jane was bouncing up and down and Myst as usual was just standing there. Bella turned and Athenodora looked at her and then shook her head.

"Myst? Is everything all right?"

"She's upset again."

"Why is that?"

Jane chuckled as Myst stayed silent. Athenodora finished the gown and then looked up at Myst.

"Myst?"

"It is nothing to worry about. Excuse me Bella."

"I will see you at the wedding ceremony?"

"Aro would kill me if I missed it."

"I bet he would."

"Jane…"

Jane chuckled as Myst left and then hurried to get everything else ready for the ceremony.

* * *

In the throne room, Aro was standing there and as usual Myst was standing off to the side for the traditional blood exchange and the actual wedding ceremony. As he looked at her attire, he was surprised that she was wearing an extravagant gown. The bells rang at the hour and the throne doors opened. All the guests stood and they saw as Bella and the others walked down the isle. Bella was wearing a beautiful ivory gown with red lace stitched all along the hem and black lace spinning up to her waist.

Myst stood to the side holding the royal dagger that would be used for the blood exchange. There was also another tradition, but that would not happen till the reception. Myst was also in charge of that as well as the blood exchange. As she saw Bella take Aro's arm, Marcus turned to her.

"Welcome everyone to the wedding of Aro and Bella. As some of you are aware, there are two traditions that take place. One before and one after the wedding. The one that will happen now is the blood exchange. The royal dagger will be handed to the couple and they must slice their left palms open and then place them together. We shall begin the ceremony after this has been done. Lets begin."

As Myst walked over to the couple, she handed the dagger to Aro and then stood to the side. Aro placed the dagger to his hand and quickly pulled it across his skin. Due to it being a royal vampire dagger the wound would not heal yet. He handed the dagger to Bella and she did the same thankful that Jane had not made her wear gloves. As she sliced her palm, a red crimson sash bound her hand with Aro's hand.

"Today, my fellow family and friends we bring two vampires in love together. We have always thought highly of our leader, and his new bride is fit or him if I may say so."

At that many vampires laughed. Myst stood off to the side as Caius still stood to the side of Aro. As Marcus continued, Myst saw Demetri looking at her. She ignored it and continued to listen.

"Together they will be stronger than the world put together. Let us welcome Bella to the family with the final bonding."

As the chant to the blood exchange began, Bella felt her blood turn and she looked at Aro. He looked at her and then he felt the urge to bite. Marcus and Caius pushed the two together and both of them bite into each other's neck. Myst stood watching as the blood changed both into husband and wife.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Aro and his lovely bride Bella."

* * *

The reception was in full swing with all types of blood around. Myst was off in the shadows as usual when she saw Bella and Aro walk in. She looked at Caius and then went to prepare for the final tradition. She wondered why she had been chosen for this, but she would never know. She took the royal dagger and then in two goblets she filled them with her blood. She went over the tradition in her head and sighed again. As Myst filled the goblets, she became aware that her blood was low. She needed to feed but she would have to wait till the ceremony was over…if she could that is.

"The joys of being the chosen one for this tradition."

"Myst, are they ready?"

"Almost."

Myst lifted her arm and then with the dagger scraped the blood off and the wound healed. She placed the dagger under the running water and it washed the blood away. She placed it down and then picked up the two goblets and walked out to the ballroom.

* * *

Bella spun as Aro twirled her around and she smiled at him. Aro pulled her to him and they swayed. He saw Myst emerge form the side of the room and knew that the next tradition would begin. As he looked at her though, he noticed her eyes were dark with hunger. He realized who had been chosen to donate their blood.

"Come my darling. The final tradition is about to take place."

"Final tradition?"

"It's a tradition for new royals. Trust me it's not bad."

"Okay."

Myst stood at the side of Bella's throne and held a goblet. As Bella sat down though, Myst diverted her gaze form her friend because of the hunger. Aro seemed to notice and he switched Jane with Myst so she could go hunt. Alec and Jane handed the goblets to Aro and Bella and then stepped back.

"The goblets you hold in your hands are filled with the blood of a loyal servant. She wishes you the best and hopes you have the most enjoyable life together. She also has been chosen to do this as a favor to you both for being the best family she ahs ever had."

Aro and Bella drank deeply from the goblets and then drained them. As Bella finished hers, she felt the blood mix together and she was a new vampire. Aro took her hand and together he stood before his people.

* * *

_**(A/N: LEMON SCENE!)**_

That night was quieter due to the fact that Bella and Aro were lying in their bed cuddling. Bella was looking at the ring that Aro had given her and then she felt his hand move over her stomach. She rolled over and then felt him move over her. He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her with so much passion she couldn't help but respond.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Aro. Make love to me please?"

"With pleasure my love."

Aro moved his body over hers and then moved his hands down her ribs and used his fingertips to tickle her slightly. Bella squirmed form the torture he was already inflicting on her body. She was craving his touch for hours and now he decided to torture her? Life was so unfair sometimes!

"Tell me what you want Bella?"

"I…I…"

"I don't know what you want unless you tell me Bella."

"Please Aro…quit teasing me."

Aro chuckled as he watched his little wife respond to just merely his hand moving against her skin. He moved his hand over her body intentionally missing the places she wanted him to touch the most. Bella was dieing from the torture her husband was giving her body. He was breathless so it was hard to tell him what she wanted.

"Bella, love, you have to tell me what you want me to do."

"Please Aro! Please!"

"Please what dear?"

"I want you to touch me!"

"Where?"

"Oh god…Aro! Please! I need you to touch me!"

Aro chuckled again as he moved his hand over her body and he felt her arch into his touch. Bella cried out as in orgasmic pleasure as he brought her over the edge with just his hands. Aro placed a kiss on her forehead and then kissed her lips.

"You are such a tease Aro."

"Well dear Bella, I can't help that."

Bella looked at her husband and kissed him. Aro kissed her back and then moved his hand down her curls and felt them already soaked from her first orgasm. He moved his fingers to her clit and gentle applied pressure. She squirmed while he still kissed her and just seeing her move was enough for Aro's manhood to grow hard and grow thicker.

"Bella, love, I can't wait much longer."

"Then please Aro…please…oh…please take me."

"How do you want me to take you Bella?"

"Hard…hard please."

Aro did as his beautiful wife asked and he thrust hard into her as he took her. He waited for a minute as she got used to his size and then he moved inside her. Bella moaned as she arched further into his touch. As he went harder with each thrust, she moaned louder.

"Aro…please! OH PLEASE!"

Aro relished each time she cried his name and continued to thrust in her as hard as he could control, until his control snapped with her nails digging into his back. AS he began to get faster, Bella responded with the same speed. Aro pushed them both over the edge and cried out in orgasmic pleasure.

_**(A/N: END LEMON!)**_

* * *

While Aro and Bella were having alone time, Myst had just returned from hunting. She was full and yet she was craving male blood, but then that was something she always had craved since her turning. She never knew why, but then again she chose not to know why on many things that was in her human life. She stopped by the window and stared out among the city of Italy. Her entire life she'd moved from colony to colony. She finally had run into her cousin, Athenodora and was so weak that she had to hunt blood before she could talk. She looked down at the ring she wore form her mother and made a promise to herself that nothing would stop her from taking care of Aro and his family.

* * *

Bella and Aro lay on the bed after several bouts of lovemaking and they were snuggled into each other's arms. Bella soon felt the need to have him again, but she was too sore to move.

"Rest my love."

"I will."

"Good, because this night isn't over yet."

Aro and Bella rested in each others arms fora while before they started more rounds of love making.

* * *

A/N: Hey Guys! Reveiw please! Chapter eleven is in the works!


	13. Chapter 11: Adoption

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. I love you all and I know you guys are waiting. This is the final chapter unless you guys wish for an epilouge. Enjoy the final chapter!**

**Chapter Eleven: The Adoption**

Bella and Aro were talking in the throne room when a bouncy vampire ran to them. Bella hugged her and then saw someone behind her. Myst was as usual in her guard attire, but she also had the air that she was changed. She looked at Jane and then saw Myst bow and leave.

"Jane, what's wrong with Myst?"

"She's thinking about leaving to do more missions."

Aro looked at Jane and then saw her sadness. He looked at Bella and saw her rocking a crying Jane. Myst had never left without notice, but Aro had a feeling that she was about to. He looked up to see Caius standing in the doorway and shook his head.

"She's gone isn't she?"

"Yes Aro. She thought it was best. Changes are happening here and she needs to get used to them."

"Was I the reason Caius?"

"No Jane. You were not. Myst loves you."

"She loves everyone in her own special way."

"That's true Jane."

Bella sighed as she watched Aro and then noticed one thing that her husband carried. It was Myst's ring and she noticed the engraving around it.

'_To the most trusted guard in the Volturi. A gifted vampire through and through.'_

Jane sighed and then looked at Bella. She was staring at something and then saw the ring that Aro had given Myst when she was just turned to a guard.

"Myst wore it with pride. Aro had treated her like a daughter and she loved him like a father until he came back one night and didn't talk to her. She started acting cold towards everyone. So she became a guard and from then on, did missions that required her to be out and among people."

"I see."

* * *

As the day progressed the arrangements for the adoption were underway. Jane was seen in her room getting ready when she heard the sound of the growling. She looked out her window and saw that Demetri was coming back in from a hunt. She wished Myst were there with her so she could have at least one friend with her. She had also seen the way that Demetri had looked at Myst, but would never mention it to Myst.

"You know you are going to be late to your own adoption."

Jane turned around to see Myst standing there and ran to her. Myst caught Jane and hugged her. Demetri stood to the side of Myst and smiled as Jane leaned back.

"But you…"

"Apparently, Demetri thought I needed to see you finally have the mother and father you deserved before I left for my newest mission."

"Thank you so much Demetri."

Jane hugged him and he hugged her back. He then set her on her feet and then took her hand and led them to the throne room.

* * *

Alec was waiting for his sister and then saw Myst and Jane. He smiled at Myst and then she opened the doors and allowed them to go. The Three looked at Myst and she bowed before them and then stood.

"I was told that it would be a huge mistake to miss the adoption for two children that deserved loving parents."

Aro smiled and then allowed her to stand with the guard. Myst watched as the ceremony began, but as she looked around she noticed that the throne room had been decorated in deep reds, black, blues, and a light purple. She saw Bella standing with Aro and a small smile graced her face. She knew that Jane and Alec would be in good and loving hands. She waited and watched the ceremony begin.

* * *

"We are here today to celebrate the adoption of Jane and Alec Volturi. They will be loved and cared for by a loving and caring mother. Let us begin the ceremony."

Aro looked at Jane and nodded. She sliced her palms open and then joined each of her hands with Bella and Aro. Alec did the same. As Marcus and Caius pored the blood over their hands, Myst moved behind Bella and kept her standing right as the scent of blood made her dizzy. Bella noticed Myst behind her and smiled as Jane felt the blood mingle. Myst moved back as the blood disappeared and then turned her eyes away from the bright glow that over took the four in the center.

"I now present the family of Bella and Aro Volturi."

Cheers and applause were heard and Bella stood close to her husband as the affects of the blood slowly wore off. Alec stood beside his mother and helped her stand. Jane took her hand and stood there. Myst slowly allowed her powers to leave her and they helped Bella clear her head and then Myst took her powers back. Demetri watched as she left the room and he knew she had been here long enough.

* * *

The party that was held after the ceremony was in full swing. Jane and Alec were enjoying the fun time they were having and Bella was sitting in her throne. As she watched her husband flit over to their children, she knew that she had come a long way from the shy, timid, quiet, Bella that once lived in Forks. She had a new family and a new life and she was happy to be apart of it.

"Mother! Look!"

"It's beautiful Jane dear. Where is Alec?"

"With father."

"Very well."

"I wish Myst hadn't left."

"Myst was only doing her duty as a guard to the Volturi. She cares very much that Aro is happy and that we are all safe. She would die to protect us all."

"Oh I know she would."

"Go on Jane. You can go play and mingle."

"Thank you mother."

Jane hugged her and then bounced down the stairs and headed to mingle. Marcus stopped by Bella's chair and chuckled.

"She's very happy to have you as her mother."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good."

"Marcus, why does Myst care so much about Aro?"

"Mystica has always thought of him as her father even though she was hardly here, but the more she was gone, the more separated from Aro she became and now she just lets her feelings of protector run her instead of her passions."

"So she does what she's told without question."

"Do you remember the first time you met her Bella?"

"How can I forget? Carlisle about jumped out of the seat."

"She had been gone for five years and no one knew where to look. We were starting to think her dead. She showed up and Aro thought he saw a ghost."

"Why?"

"When Mystica had left she was only a young human girl. She came back a vampire with strong abilities that never stopped being strong."

"Only new borns are strong.'

"Exactly, so we were worried for a while, but then she went about her day as normal. She avoided everyone but she would never feed from. She went hunting when needed, but that was it."

"Yet she protects everyone."

"When she was turned…"

"She was left to fend for herself my love."

Bella looked up at Aro and bowed her head. Marcus bowed and left them to talk. Aro took his seat beside her and reached over for her hand. He felt her sadness and looked at her.

"Myst knows her missions and she knows what she has to do. She has always cared for everyone and it's natural for her. She has never fallen in love with anyone."

"I never meant for the subject to be sore for you my love."

" It's all right love. Myst is her own vampire and she will do what she thinks is best."

Bella and Aro enjoyed the rest of the adoption celebration and they smiled as they watched their children. Jane and Alec were so happy that they were actually both jumping up and down. Demetri and Felix had to calm them down and then they all enjoyed the celebration as Marcus brought out two crowns to place on their heads. Jane wore a silver small crown while Alec wore a gold crown. They bowed and then turned as everyone clapped again. No one ever noticed that the one vampire that loved the Volturi more was sitting in a window in the darkest corner and was very happy to see her family celebrating the best thing that could happen. She stood and then jumped out the window and left her life, as she knew that no one would ever hurt Aro or Bella as long as the guard protected him or her.

"Well, my job is done. It is now my time to leave and let them live happily ever after."

As she said that, Myst let her heels click as she walked away from her true family for another five years or until she was needed again. As she walked she made a promise to herself that no matter what, she would never question Aro's happiness unless her hurt Bella. She loved Bella like her own mother, but she was on her own. Had been since she was turned. She let the fog swallow her and she was never seen again. Everyone in the Volturi lived happily ever after!

* * *

A/N: Review Please! Love you all!


	14. AN

Hey everyone! For those of you that liked the story Choice, I'm going to rewrite the sequel. I didn't like the way the story was going, so I'm going to do it over. Thanks guys! Love ya!


End file.
